Natsu's Little Dragon
by deranged kazuna55
Summary: Before the S-class trials Natsu was sent on a mission by Master Makarov. He will find something that will change his life. He will learn to cope up with the loss of his comrades. It's up to Natsu to save fairytail. Natsu x Harem.. Villain Oc's being accepted. (DISCONTINUED...SEE MY OTHER STORY...A REMAKE OF THIS ONE)
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu's Little Dragon**

-chapter 1

-Request-

It was just a normal day in fairytail, no fighting. Well that was 5 minutes ago. Right now everyone was fighting, it was a battle for survival for power. Chairs, tables, and people were flying all around the guild.

*earlier*

It was just a peaceful environment for fairytail until a drak-haired mage decided to fight with a pink-haired mage. As the battle of the two mages intensified, they unknowingly touched and soiled the food of a certain scarlet-haired monster and things started like chain reaction

*back to present*

Erza was beating anyone on her sight, Gray and Natsu still fighting each other, Elfman ranting about a man, Gajeel and Laxus insulting each other, while Mira just tended to the bar and five figures were hiding behind the counter, a young dragon slayer, a blonde, a white haired lady and two talking cats

"If we go out there we might die" Lucy said

"Aye sir" Happy agreed and continued gnawing on his fish

They were all shocked to the core when Gray landed on the wall infront of them, fully naked. Lucy quickly covered Wendy's eyes, and looked away same can be said for the rest of them.

"Gray your clothes" Mira said nonchalantly

"Natsu, give my shorts back" Gray shouted

"No way" Natsu said flinging it all around then slipped on his hand, he and Gray watched as it went airborne and slowly made it's descent, Natsu and Gray was now slowly backing away. Gray's shorts landed on the head of fuming Erza Scarlet. Everyone stopped fighting and slowly backing away from the re-quip mage

"Gray" Erza said

"It was Natsu please, it was him" Gray pleaded while pointing at Natsu who was trying to play it cool by pretending to eat. It was almost a perfect plan but the fire dragon slayer made a huge mistake. There was no food infront of him only air that he pretended to scoop.

"Natsu" Erza said now very pissed

Erza approached the two who were now clinging to each othe, with their best "Friend act" to avoid the wrath. As Erza was about to deliver punishment a shout interrupted her

" **Natsu, come here** " The master shouted

Natsu by this timewas now quivering in fear first Erza now Master he was on the verge of shitting himself. Gray nudged him and Natsu slowly went up to the second floor while all of the guild members slowly watched

"Into the office" Makarov said pointing at his office door, Natsu slowly made his way followed by Makarov and after the two were in the door slammed shut

"What was that?" Gray asked

"You still will be punished Gray" Erza said returning to her gaze to the ice make wizard

-Makrov's office-

"So what's up gramps" Natsu said nervously

"Relaz my boy, you're not in trouble" Makarov said, relieving the boy only to be stopped "Yet"

"So what is it?" Natsu asked now with curiosity

"There's a request for you, here it is" Makarov said presenting a paper to Natsu

"Why pick me Gramps?" Natsu asked as he read the paper

"You were specified by the client" Makarov asked "He's a good friend of mine"

"Okay, so when will I go" Natsu asked

"Right now, I will inform him you'll be there" Makarov said

"Can I bring anyone?" Natsu asked

"I'm sorry Natsu but he specified you and you alone only he's pretty strict, but maybe Happy" Makarov said "Also when you get back, I will hold a special S-class trial for you, I'm afraid that you will not make it in time if you are to finish the mission"

"Okay" Natsu said with a pouty face

"Now go my child, and when you get back let's do your special test" Makarov said

With that Natsu left the office and went down to the guild hall where everyone asked him questions about what happened

"I have a mission is all" Natsu said

"Then we'll come with you" Lucy said

"Sorry but " Natsu was interrupted

"Natsu will go on this mission alone, we cannot spare any more members now that s-class trials are few days away" Makarov covered for Natsu

Natsu continued to walk away when Happy followed him and they left the guild.

-outside-

"So what's the mission Natsu?" Happy asked

"I dunno, Master said we wil meet the client for details, let's pack Happy" Natsu said as they wnt to their home

*Timeskip: 1 hour later*

-Magnolia's Train Station-

"So where do we go Natsu?" Happy asked

"We go to Clover to a bar called SunWay" Natsu said "Let's finis-ompph"

Natsu covered his mouth as the train began moving, he was trying to keep his food in his stomach but his stomach betrayed him.

-Clover Town-

*3 hours later*

"We're here Natsu" Happy said dragging his partner out of the train

"The train stopped moving, I'm reborn" Natsu said as he realized the train had stopped. He rushed outside and kissed the ground.

"Natsu I'm hungry" Happy said as his stomach grumbled

"Okay food then job" Natsu said

Natsu and Happy went to the nearest restaurant they saw and ordered away. An hour later they were done, they paid then left.

"Now job" Natsu said with an excited tone

"Aye sir" Happy agreed happily

The two asked around for directions and after half an hour they arrived at the bar. They entered and the smell of booze flooded Natsu's nose. He and happy sat down at the bar. Natsu ordered a shot of fire whiskey and Happy a fish. After waiting for quite a while now a man approached them.

"Makarov" the man said

"huh?" Natsu asked

"Makarov" the man repeated

"Look man, I'm from Fairytail and he is my guildmaster" Natsu said revealing his insignia followed by happy

"Finally, now let's go" the man ordered

"Who are you?" Happy asked

"I'm Macky's friend, I'm the client" the man ordered

"Then what's your name" Natsu asked

"Not here come on" the man left followed by Natsu

#END#

Whaddya think


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, first chapter and 11 follows already, you make me cry_

 **Natsu's Little Dragon**

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **-The Job-**

-Clover Town, Forest-

"Come on man, tell me who you are already, and where are we going" Natsu complained for the umpteenth time while looking around the forest. It seemed weird to him that they haven't encountered any animal in this forest. It seemed to him that the only ones in the forest is him, Happy and the shady man. It gave him the creeps.

"Natsu, I ran out of fish" Happy said while rattling his green bag.

"Wait a little longer Happy" Natsu said to his partner, it was almost sundown now and Natsu was getting more suspicious of the guy every second. They entered the forest early afternoon but they still haven't reached the destination.

"We here" the man said stopping and pointing to a cabin in the middle of the forest. The house was surrounded by trees and it stood on a small clearing. The house was not exceptional, it looked like any ordinary log cabin. The trio made their way inside, the man gesturing Natsu and Happy to sit which they happily did. The man looked around like checking if they were followed before shutting the door.

"I'm very sorry for my rudeness, but I can't handle being with too many people" the man said

"Is that why Master said only me could come" Natsu asked

"Yes, and answering you r questions in the forest I am Drakontide " the man said

"So, what is the mission?" Natsu asked eagerly

"Do you have any fish" Happy butted in who was now flying all around the house to look for fishes. The inside of the house was not special, though it looked small on the outside but it was spacious in the inside. It had 2 rooms and a living room where Natsu and Happy were at.

"Ah, you must be famished" Drakontide said with a worried town and quickly went to his fridge and grabbed a fish which he gave to Happy

"gee, I thought you'd be more scary" Natsu said

"Oh, I am when angered, besides who told you that, Macky?" Drakontide

Natsu slowly nodded.

"So the mission, I want you to take care of the monster that has been running amok in the village south of us about 1 day away, complete the mission and you will be rewarded 500,000 jewels" Drakontide said

"Yosh, I'm all fired up let's go Happy" Natsu shouted

"Do you know where to go?" Drakontide deadpanned, causing the two celebrating idiots to quiet down and sulk.

"Thought so, take my horse they will take you there" Drakontide said in an annoyed manner

"There were no horses back then" Natsu said

"Aye" Happy butted in

"Look again" he simply said.

Natsu and Happy went out and saw a white horse eating grass. They were shocked that there's a horse there when there was nothing there few minutes ago.

"Now go" Drakontide said shoving them

The two mounted the horse and as soon as they settled it took off with amazing speed. They were going through the forest like a blur and for some reason Natsu was not getting motion sick.

* * *

-Magnolia-

"Listen up brats, all candidates must be present here tomorrow for I will give further details" Makarov said

Yes, and Yeahs were heard from the candidates they had trained for this. They have their all in the 1 week time given to them. Then Fairytail erupted into cheers and started to party, still lacking the pink-haired mage.

*Flashback*

*1 week ago*

"Okay, everyone gather around" Master Makarov said standing on the stage of Fairytail "As you know, the S-class trials are almost upon us, I will be announcing the candidates for this year's trials"

The crowd went silent as Master announced the participants in the S-class trials, they were:

Natsu Dragneel

Gray Fullbuster

Elfman Strauss

Levy McGarden

Mest Gryder

Juvia Lockser

Freed Justine

Cana Alberona

After that the master explained that they could have 1 partner but it must not be an S-class mage.

*flashback ends*

"I'll definitely become S-class and rub it flame-brain's face" Gray proudly announced

"Gray-sama so bold" Juvia said with hearts on her eyes, causing Gray to run away from the Water-mage

* * *

-somewhere-

Natsu and Happy were riding a white horse through a plain. Both looked like they were enjoying it. This was the start of their long journey.

-Magnolia-

*Timeksip: 1 day later*

"Is everyone here?" Master asked and to replied by nods and yeahs from the candidates

"The S-class trials will be held at Tenroujima, Fairytail's Sacred Ground" Master announced

A brief murmurs where heard from the candidates.

"Where's that Cana?" Lucy asked

"It's supposed to be an island that is sacred for us, somewhere out there" Cana said groggily who was sober

"Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts, will be there to help us" Master continued "We will meet in Magnolia Port"

The candidates hurriedly leaved the guild for last minute training, Cana with Lucy, Freed with Bickslow, Juvia with Lisanna, Mest with Wendy, Elfman with Evergreen, Gray with Loke, and Gajeel with Levy

* * *

-The Village-

"Were here Happy" Natsu said rocking his feline friend awake who was sleeping on his back. The village was quite a small village, few houses one big church and that's about it. They tied the horse to a nearby tree and Natsu and Happy asked around to meet the Chief. After asking a few people they found themselves standing on the porch of the Village Chief.

The two knocked at the door and after a few seconds it opened.

"Are you the village chief,sir?" Natsu asked not wanting to disrespect the man

"Yes, I am what help could I do you?" the chief asked them

"We're the ones to help you, we are here for the problem your villahe has about some monster" Natsu said

"Aye" Happy said in agreement

"Ah, finally someone came, come inside" the chief gesturing inside his house. Natsu and Happy went in and sat down on the nearest seat they could find.

"So the monster attacks at midnight, it has ransacked many houses, there have been no lives lost but we fear it may happen soon, so please take care of it" the chief said

"Aye sir" Happy replied

"Is there someplace we can spend the night while waiting for midnight" Natsu asked

"Ah there might be family who could host you in, I'm afraid my house is too small for three people" the chief asked while opening the door and started walking towards the nearest house. Natsu and Happy followed suit. The chief knocked on the door and was opened by a woman at least on her thirties carrying a newborn child.

"Ah sorry to trouble you Mary, but these two needs a house to rest in, they came to help us about on the monster" the chief explained

"Ah yes of course, come on in" Mary said

The duo made their way inside the house. The house gave of a comfy feeling. Natsu was in awe as he saw the house, it was quite nice, 4 rooms a living room and a nice kitchen. As Natsu admired the home Happy was tackled by two children.

"Look it's a cat" the first child said

"it's soooo cute" the second one agreed while pulling Happy cheeks

"now, now that is no way to treat a guest" Mary said

"I'm sorry they're my other kids, Wataru and Motoki, they're very energetic" Mary explained to Natsu.

Natsu crouched so he was on the same level as the children

"I'm Natsu and this is Happy" Natsu introuduced themselves

"I'm Wataru"

"I'm Motoki"

"Come on take a bath you're father gonna be here soon" Mary said to them which got the two kids running. She settled the baby into a crib and went to a room and opened it and turned to Natsu

"this will be your room, I hope it's okay" Mary said

"Now, thank you for your hospitality" Natsu replied

"Aye sir" Happy added

The two went inside the room and settled themselves, Natsu lay on the bed while Happy settled on his stomach on curled up on a ball and slept soon he was asleep to.

Natsu, was running from something, he didn't what it was he kept running till he tripped. He looked to what tripped him and saw the lifeless body of Gray. He quickly went to the side of the his dear nakam and tried to shake him awake. He called out Gray and Gray over again. Gray grabbed him and whispered "Why did you let us die", he was shocked "you're weak, you can't save us" another voice said from behind him. He looked back and saw Erza, bloodied and bruised. Natsu jolted awake causing Happy to fall on the floor. Natsu was sweating and his heart was beating fast.

"It was just a dream" Natsu sighed in relief

"What was that Natsu?" Happy said rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn

"It was just a dream Happy" Natsu replied

They were startled by a knock on the door which was soon followed by a voice

"Natsu-kun, if you'd like to join us for dinner you're welcome to" the voice said which belonged to Mary

They waited for a while before opening the door, they saw Mary preparing dishes and a man who sat on the table reading a paper. Which Natsu guessed as the husband of Mary.

"Ah, Natsu-kun sit on the table, also you Happy-chan" Mary said with an angelic tone

The two sat on the table, Natsu looked around and saw that the two kids, Wataru and Motoki were now making their way to the table, and the baby who he knew later as Haru, and he noticed it was dark outside too when he saw through a window. After a two minutes dinner was served. Natsu talked to the husband of Mary who introduced himself as Hugo. They talked for a while, Natsu guild, what Hugo and their family did for a living. They were halfway through dinner when they were interrupted by a loud roar and a strong tremor. Natsu and Happy quickly left the house and saw a monster a few houses away. He looked back the family and told them to hide. After that he and Happy engaged the monster in combat.

The monster was no problem after a few hits, it ran away to the forest. Natsu and Happy chased the beast into the forest and engaged it again combat. After what seemed like an hour of chasing and attacking the monster was now beaten. Natsu and Happy made their way to the village.

As they neared the village Natsu noticed the strong smell of smoke and fire. Sensing something was wrong he quickly dashed followed by Happy. When they emerged from the forest they saw that the village was on fire. There were bodies on the ground which Natsu guessed dead. They walked through the village and saw many more people dead and houses burning, he saw the village chief lying on his pool of blood. He was petrified , just standing there, he looked at the dead body infront of him. He ignored Happy's tugging and the sound of burning houses.

"Natsu, look" he finally heard Happy

He turned and saw Mary and Hugo lay on the floor. He quickly approached and checked for pulse, there was but barely. He looked around to look for their kids and saw Wataru and Motoki sprawled on the ground, dead.

"Natsu" he heard Mary said

"Shhh, you're gonna be okay" Natsu said

"Aye" Happy said who was now tearing up

Natsu felt someone grip his right arm, it was Hugo

"Take care of Haru, she's there somewhere we –coug- -cough" Hugo barely said before he stopped moving

"Hugo" Happy said poked the man hoping that there would be a response

"Take good care of her" Mary said before passing also.

Happy and Natsu were now crying. They can't believe that everyone was dead. Natsu stood up and moved the rubble trying to find the little child. Happy also joined in. After a while Natsu found a door that laid on the floor of Hugo's and Mary's house. He called Happy and when he got there he slowly opened it. That's when he saw her. Sleeping soundly on a basket.

Natsu slowly picked her up and the baby cried when was disturbed of her sleep. Natsu cradled her into his arms until she fell asleep.

"We will take care of her Happy" Natsu said

"Aye" Happy said who was now

"She's Haru Arame Dragneel" Natsu slowly said

#END#

Come on tell me what you think, good, bad,


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Tenroujima**

The sun was shining above them, the waves crashing below, the sound of the creaking of the hull, and the smell of the salty ocean. It was a perfect day to be outdoors. The ship's steady sailing made it easier to take in the surroundings. Lucy and Wendy were at awe; Lucy looked around the scenery while Wendy just closed her eyes and felt the wind on her skin, constantly being pestered by Loke. Gajeel sadly was not having the time of his life, gripping the handle bars of the ship as he puked into the ocean and trying not to go overboard while Levy tried to ease his pain by patting him in the back and encouraging him. Gray and Elfman were running about the deck like little children and bumping at Mest for the ninth time that was standing at one side watching as sea. Erza and Mirajane were in their bikinis and sunbathing while Gildarts and Makarov feasted their eyes on the sight. Juvia and Lisanna were eating on one side while the rainjinshuu was going on about Freed winning and stepping into his footsteps. Cana was as drinking a barrel of booze as usual.

It was about like this for an hour until the island was in sight. The island had a huge tree in it, and lush forest and other scenic views. The ship came into a stop much to the delight of the only dragon slayer. The participants were wondering as to why they stopped about a kilometer from the island. Luckily Cana was now fully awake and sober. They looked at Makarov, noticing that Gildarts, Erza and Mirajane was nowhere to be found.

"This is the first trial of the S-class tests, you will go to the island and find 8 different cave, each pair will go to different paths, as soon as a pair passes through the entrance will be sealed" Makarov explained

" **GO!** "Makarov shouted

Instanly Loke and Gray jumped of the ship and made their way to the island. Gray casted his magic causing the ocean to freeze over and making them a pathway. Juvia and Lisanna aslo went overboard at the same time as Gray and Loke. Juvia using her water bubble to transport her and Lisanna towards the island. Freed and Bickslow followed suit and used the ice pathway also. Wendy and Mest were gone by the time they noticed. Mest used his teleportation to get them to the not wanting to be left out jumped off the ship dragging behind him and crashed into a green wall causing him and Levy to fall on their asses.

"What is that?" Lucy asked to no one in particular

"Freed's runes" Levy and Evergreen said

"I can re write this" Levy said, taking out a light pen and began scribbling on the wall, while Gajeel just looked at her eagerly

"I know freed, I can re write this too" Evergreen said before starting her own work, whilst Elfman cheered about being a man. Lucy and Cana just watched at the two pairs trying to re write the runes.

"I'm done" Levy said, Gajeel instantaneously grabbing her and jumping off in the ocean, before disappearing in sight Levy muttured to Lucy "Sorry"

"Let's go" Evergreen said passing through the runes with Elfman

"Wait were the last ones" Lucy dead panned to Cana

"Pfftt" Cana said

"I guess we have to wait for the runes to disspell" Lucy said slumping down

Cana brought out another barrel booze and started drinking it, Lucy looked towards the master who was watching them hoping to get help but Makarov just smiled before disappearing into thin air.

"We're here " Loke said

"Let's get going" Gray said after dispelling his magic causing the ocean to go back to its normal state

In the background we could hear a loud scream and a splash on the water. Gray and Loke saw the eight paths and noticed but there was a path that was sealed already. The entrances had signs A, B, C, D, E, F, G, and H. The sealed one was G, they made their way A and after passing through the entrance it sealed immediately.

" _Someone got here first_ " Loke and Gray thought to themselves before running of deeper into the cave.

"Let's go Lisanna-san, I'm releasing the spell" Juvia said releasing the water bubble dropping them to the ground with a soft thud. They quickly recovered and went towards the caves. A and G caves were sealed. They planned and decided to go to F cave.

"I'm wet" Bickslow said and his babies, he and Freed was drenched when the ice disappeared and they fell into the ocean

"Wait" Freed said casting runes that enveloped him and Bickslow. After the runes disappeared they were dry.

"Thanks" Bickslow said

Freed nooded in and run off to the caves followed by Bickslow. Freed and Bickslow saw that A, F and G were sealed. After planning for a while they made their way to C cave.

"A man never loses a swim race" Elfman shouted as he was paddling faster and faster by the second. He and Gajeel were racing towards the island, their girl partners on their backs.

"Gihi, I'll make you eat my dust " Gajeel said increasing his pacing, which Elfman also did

While the girls on their backs were hanging on for their dear lives, not wanting to fall off.

"Good it's finally gone let's go" Lucy said to Cana as both of them dived into the ocean and began to swim towards the island

By the time they got there 6 caves were sealed already; A, B, C, D, F, G, and H. They decided to go into H cave. Lucy hoped that nothing bad would happen in the path they chose.

After a while of treading through the dark cave they met with Bickslow and Freed. A wording appeared on the wall of the cave

' _The victor continues_ '

As they red it they knew that they had to fight each other. Lucy and Cana began clashing against Bickslow and Freed. Cana and Lucy made the first move, Lucy released Taurus while Cana did her Prayer's Fountain.

"Nani, Erza-san" Lisanna said wide eyed

"I'll be you opponent" Erza said requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, not holding back. Lisanna and Levy also readied as they waited for Erza to attack. Erza disappeared into their sight and appeared infront of Lisanna kickingher and tossing her back to the cave. Juvia retaliated by using her water slicer.

"Ahh, stop it" Wendy begged loking away from Gray and Loke.

Loke and Gray met up with Wendy and Mest and the same message appeared

'The victor continues'

Loke and Gray quickly took down Mest, while Wendy was different. Both of them made sour faces while Wendy was looking away on the verge of tears. Gray continued his sour face while Loke went to the back of Wendy

"Sorry" Loke said as he knocked out the young girl as soft as possible.

"It's so boring, nothing's here" Gajeel complained

"Be thankful we don't have to fight" Levy said

"But where's the fun in that shrimp"

Gajeel and Levy went deeper into the cave. Gajeel knew there was no one here because of his enhanced dragon senses, but instead of going his way he thought about his blue-haired companion. They would lose if they met with any S-class mages since Gajeel has to worry about Levy

"WHAT?" Mira said outloud who was now blushing wildly.

Elfman and Evergreen were being beaten when Elfman thought of an idea. They executed it perfectly and beating their opponent. Better to say, it swayed their opponent's mind. They left the blushing demon behind and began walking again.

The first event was completed by 4 out of 6 participants. Gajeel and Levy who went through the peaceful cave, Cana and Lucy won against Freed and Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen against Mirajane, and Gray and Loke against Wendy and Mest. Gildarts was disappointed he didn't get to fight and to the participants joy that they did not face against the monster. Master explained the next task, find the Grave of the First Master of Fairytail. Mavis Vermillion

In the distance a black ship was heading towards Tenroujima

 **END  
** so guys I will and did not go into detail of the S-class trials.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **New Angel**

Natsu and Happy were now heading towards their home. Natsu was carrying someone in his arms. He was carefully walking not wanting to wake up the sleeping child. Happy was talking with Natsu in a soft voice.

"So what are we gonna do now Natsu?" Happy asked

"Well I'm gonna raise her as my own, can I trust you to help me and be her uncle Happy" Natsu replied

"I will not let her through the pain I went through" Natsu muttured to himself

"What Natsu?" Happy as ked not catching what his partner said

As Natsu was about to answer Happy a cry came from the baby Natsu was carrying. Natsu cradled the baby and lulled it into sleep again. Natsu and Happy were treading through the forest. It was nighttime and the moon was high above them. They arrived at their home. Natsu finally noticed that it was not suitable for a child. Natsu asked Happy to watch Haru for the meantime while he cleans up. Natsu went in the house and brought out a pillow big enough for the baby to lie in. Happy stood by the baby while Natsu proceeded to clean the house.

First Natsu piled the garbage up and burned it to ashes, he cleaned the dishes and the floor, he also dusted the windows. He took fixed his and Happy's hammocks and out of nowhere he pulled out a small bed where Happy used to sleep in when he was smaller. He cleaned it dusted it and fixed it. Putting some covers on it, he was done. He went out and told Happy to go in as he picked up the baby. Natsu set down the baby on the makeshit crib he made. He was gonna find a proper crib for the baby tomorrow. Happy went to sleep immediately as soon as he hit the sack while Natsu just watched the baby sleep till he fell asleep.

Natsu cursed as the rays of the sun irritated his sleep and causing him to wake up. Happy and Haru were still sleeping and Natsu proceeded into the kitchen. He was wondering what he could serve to the baby as breakfast. He recalled that Erza taught her that milk was needed for babies. So he wrote a letter to Happy that he went to buy food and after leaving the note by the side of the blue feline he took off.

Natsu was scouring the streets of Magnolia for milk. The fact it was early morning few shops were only opened. Natsu decided to ask a lady who was opening up her shop.

"Excuse me but where can I buy milk for babies" he asked

"Ahh, you're in luck we happen to sell those" the lady said fully opening her shop and lighting up the room. She went to the back and came out a few seconds later with a pouch that said formula milk.

"ahh, thank you so how much for this?" Natsu asked the lady

"You seem like a nice man for now it's on the house" the lady said

"Got it, Thanks" Natsu said as he began walking out of the shop before a question popped out of his mind.

"How to mix this? I don't know how hehe" Natsu embarrassingly asked the lady

"Ah, you mix it into warm water, make sure it is mixed fully and the temp must be just right otherwise it it too hot or too cold" the lady said

"Thanks" Natsu said before completely leaving the shop

Natsu was treading towards his home now. He was looking at the beautiful sunrise, the shops opening, the birds flying above; the whole world was waking now. When he reached the house he still noticed that the two were still asleep. Natsu proceeded to the kitchen and began to cook fish for Happy, Eggs for him and began mixing the milk for the baby. As he was feeling the temp if it was too hot or too cold now Happy entered the kitchen. Happy greeted him while rubbing his eyes and stifled a yawn. Natsu told him that fish was on the table which Happy devoured immediately. Natsu joined him and was interrupted when a cry was heard from one of the rooms. He went in while Happy continued gnawing on his fish, seconds later Natsu came out holding a crying red headed baby who was crying. Natsu sat down on the table getting the bottle where the milk was checking again the temp he decided it was right. Natsu fed the baby the milk. The baby just chugged the milk until it was empty and let out a burp before going back to sleep. After fixing themselves Natsu and Happy proceeded to the guild. Natsu carried tha baby in his arms while Happy flew beside him.

When they opened the guild they saw the normal rowdy, boisterous and happy guild. There were a few who noticed the arrival of the dragon slayer. They noticed that he was holding something in his arm.

"What's that Natsu?" Macao shouted

"Yeah, what is it?" Wakaba also asked, by this time everyone was looking at Natsu. He looked at them and showed them what he had in his arms. As the guild saw what was Natsu carrying a collective gasps were heard.

"Oi, Natsu don't tell me you napped it" Macao joked knowing the dragon slayer would never do something like that.

"Yah, Where did you get it?" a random member said

"Well" Natsu said and stopped when he noticed that the entire guild was now nearer to him and Happy

"Continue, on" Laki said

"Well, on the mission Master sent me, well long story short, I found her on the ruins of a village that was attacked by dark mages, she was the only one to survive and I decided to adopt her" Natsu explained and the guild gasped again while some were crying now.

"Well let's celebrate, we got another family" Macao shouted and the guild was about to erupt into cheers when Natsu interrupted them

"Don't make it too loud, if she wasked I'll give you a beating that you wish you had taped your mouth" Natsu warned causing the guild to shrink down in fear.

"Natsu nii-chan can I see her" Romeo asked eagerly

"Yeah let's go there, it's more quiet there" Natsu pointed to the bar to avoid the quiet partying the guild was doing. Natsu sent her down on the table while Romeo and some others on the bar looked at her

"What's her name Natsu nii-chan" Romeo asked while playing with the baby touching her hands and the little fingers of the child grabbed ahold of his pink causing the others to tear up.

"Haru Arame Dragneel" Natsu calmly said looking at the girl before her

"Ah by the way, come here Macao" Natsu softly said

"What is it Natsu?" Macao asked

"Well, I need help uhh, taking care of her, I'm not quite bright at these things" Natsu politely asked

"Well, you're lucky-" Macao was interrupted by a yes from the whole guild who listened to the conversation.

Another day had passed of partying and celebrating, for Natsu a lecturing about parenting from his guild mat. Natsu set Haru down on the new crib he bought with the help of his guild. The guild didn't know that tomorrow was going to be a grim day fro Fairytail

Chapter ending##

So whaddya think, for those who said I should be more descriptive, I followed it hopefully I made it better this time, and please if tell me if you see things that will make this story better, I am open. For suggestions


	5. Chapter 5

**So So Sorry for not updating sooner, I was pre-occupied by finishing Dragon's Fate, well I keep you waiting long enough on with the story**

* * *

 **Nakama**

 **Chapter 5**

It was another rambunctious day for Fairytail, yesterday Natsu introduced his adoptive daughter and they partied all day which apparently seems hasn't ended. Natsu and Happy were caring for Haru on the counter eyeing her closely like she was meat roast, of course there were also some guildmembers, mostly girls, were eyeing also the baby. Natsu did his homework and learnt more about childcare with the help of his guildmembers. Even if Natsu wasn't interacting with the guild because of his child he could still pick up what they were talking about. Macao and Wakaba were making bets on who was going to be a S-class mage, Macao betted for Gray while Wakaba to Elfman, the others started making their bets too.

' _As if ice-prick will become S-class, I just have to pass mine when they get back_ ' Natsu thought not taking his eyes of the baby who was sleeping soundly.

Natsu and the guild was interrupted from their cheers when the guild doors bursted open. Thinking everyone was back from the S-class everyone looked eagerly towards the doors, instead of their nakama a squad of Rune Knights greeted them with Lahar leading them followed by Mest

"Oi, What's happening?" Macao asked Lahar

"Mest what are you doing here where are the others" a random guild member said who took notice of Mest

"I'm really sorry, but Tenroujima was attacked by Acnologia, my condolences, we are truly sorry for your loss" Lahar said, the guild was in silence

"Oi, That is not funny you know, joking about Acnologia" Natsu said breaking the silence

"I'm sorry but it is true" Lahar said with his head down.

Acnologia the chaos dragon, everywhere he goes hell surfaces. Obliterating villages, towns and cities, killed thousands of people. The one thing in the world the council cannot touch. They could not believe it, the chaos dragon dubbed the Apocalypse Dragon attacked their comrades.

"Then why is Mest here" Macao pointed out

"He was-" Lahar said but was cutted off when Lahar placed a hand on his shoulders

"I was a council spy, I was to report your wrong doings to make you disband, I tampered with your memories" Mest said

"What?" The guild asked

"My true name is Doranbolt, and it is true Acnologia attacked the island, I saw it with my own eyes. The island was obliterated. It's my fault, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Doranbalt said who was now crying.

Meanwhile Natsu was trying his best not to bash the face of the rune knights for saying that their friends are gone. If Haru wasn't there who would have gone full berserk but he had to stay strong to care for the child. He still couldn't accept it, in fact the guild couldn't accept it either. Natsu knew deep down if they really encountered Acnologia it would take a miracle for them to survive unscathed. Igneel mentioned Acnologia once to the boy saying that if he ever meets this dragon he should run away and never engage it in combat.

The runeknights have left long ago yet the guild was still frozen in place. They were brought back to the world of the living when Haru cried outloud. Natsu and Happy attended to the crying child. The baby was hungry so they began to feed it. Watching this the guild couldn't hold out the tears no more, they cried and as if the skies were with them, it also started to rain. Natsu was watching the baby as he fed it, he held back the tears yet some made their way out falling on the baby's body. Happy who was with Natsu was also trying not to cry, making himself strong infront of his sibling. Natsu raised him so he considered him as father and Natsu found Haru making it his sibling.

Natsu finished feeding the baby and did the thing that would make the baby burp ( **Don't know what's it called** ). After a while the baby fell to sleep and Natsu glared at the loud ones, that were near telling them to shut up. Frankly Natsu was laughing at the thought that he stopped his guildmates from crying but also inside him he was crying floods. He didn't just tell that to them but told it to his self. As the guild quitted done with some sobs coming from people the rain intensified and showed no signs of stopping. The skies were dark as was Fairytail.

It was surely a grim day for Fairytail.

* * *

 **DID IT SUCK? WAS IT OKAY?**

 **REVIEW PEOPLE**

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE**

 **I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm really trying to make it up to you see, another chapter already**

* * *

 **Stronger**

 **Chapter**

[Timeskip: 1 Month Later]

It had been a month since the day their comrades perished. The once noisy and rowdy guild was now solemn and quiet. Natsu and Happy were walking in the guild everyday watching the guild rot away into quietness. Haru served as the lifeline of Fairytail, whenever she cried everyone would stop sulking and look at the child which Natsu and Happy never failed to attend to. Everyone would just sit in one corner and move when only they needed to pee, get food or leave the guild. Even though there were some new members who weren't with the Tenroujima group much too feel the loss were also quiet but not sulking. The old members took it the most, Macao rarely moved and had any drop of booze every now and then he would bring his son to the guild. It had been like this since they disappeared from their lives and Natsu was having enough of it. This wasn't Fairytail

"I'm sorry Haru, but Papa needs to shout" Natsu whispered to the baby who was sleeping

"Put this on her Happy, I'll just say something" Natsu turned to his feline partne giving the thick ear mufflers they bought for her so she wouldn't feel cold at night since they lived in the forest and Natsu not taking any chances of making the baby sick bought it.

"EVERYBODY, LISTEN UP" Natsu shouted as he climbed on top of the counter. Some looked at him others didn't even flinch which pissed Natsu

"OI, DON'T IGNORE I'M TALKING HERRREEEE" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs

Everyone was looking at him now, while Haru stirred and Happy cradled her and lulled her back to sleep

"THIS ISN'T FAIRYTAIL, EVERYONE IS SULKING, I KNOW IT HURTS BUT REMEMBER YOU ARE A FAIRYTAIL MAGE. WE CAN'T AFFORD TO SHOW WEAKNESS DAMMIT, LOOK AT YOUR SELVES DO YOU THINK GRAMPS OR THE OTHERS WOULD LIKE TO SEE US LIKE THIS, IF GRAMPS WERE HERE HE WOULD BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU GUYS. LOOK AT THE REQUEST BOARD, IT'S OVERFLOWING WITH JOBS BECAUSE NO ONE TAKES THEM ANYMORE, NOW LISTEN UP, **WHO ARE WE?** " Natsu shouted although he toned the volume down a bit

"Fairytail" some said

" **I SAID WHO ARE WE?** " Natsu shouted again

"Fairytail" all of the members said but with no feelings

" **YOU'RE PATHETIC I CAN'T HEAR YOU?** " Natsu said to them

" **FAAIIRRYYYTAAILL** " Everyone shouted

"Good, now shut up you'll wake up Haru" Natsu said turning to his daughter

The guild shutted up immediately and went to the middle of the guild and looked like talking, which Natsu ignored as he tended to her daughter. Macao with Wakaba approached Natsu and dragged him away from the child and in the middle of the guild. Natsu was struggling when they grabbed him and calmed down when they said they were only going in the middle of the guild. Natsu asked Happy to watch Haru while he was being dragged.

He was now in the middle of the guild and everyone around him

"Natsu, you know we need a master right?" Macao said

"Yeah" Natsu replied not knowing where this was going

"We need to pick one" Wakaba said

"Shoot, who is it?" Natsu asked

"Well, we thought you could be it" Warren said

"What? Why me?, I'm childish and impulsiuve surely Macao or older guys are more suited" Natsu said

"Am I that old" Macao murmured to himself

"Yeah Natsu but, It needs to be someone who can carry the guild up, be the light of the guild when we are lost in the dark" Max said trying to convince Natsu and backed up by yeahs, yeses.

"Okay Fine" Natsu agreed

"Now we have our fourth guildmaster: Natsu Dragneel" Macao declared

The guild erupted into cheers but not so much afraid of interrupting the baby and pissing Natsu. As the guild partied Natsu made his way to Happy and Haru.

"So, you're the guild master now" Happy said

"Seem so" Natsu said

"Well, what do you plan to do?" Happy asked

"I don't know" Natsu said watching Haru. Then an idea made its way into Natsu brain

"I got an idea, come with me" Natsu said carrying Haru and walking up to the second floor followed by Happy.

"What now?" Happy asked as Natsu set down Haru on a table

"Watch" Natsu simply said as he made his way to the balcony

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Natsu announced causing the party to stop and look at him

"As the first order being your guildmaster, I want you to train for a year and each team or mage needs to get a job from the rewuest board. I don't want to see your asses here for a year unless you want to get a job, otherwise I'll throw you out, we must show that Fairytail is stronger then ever.

"Yeahh" the guild erupted as some of the mages went to the request board and some left to pack.

It had been an hour since everyone scrammed out of the guild the only ones there were Natsu, Happy, Haru, Kinana and Laki.

"You're not going?" Natsu asked as she approached the two who were on the bar

"We figured you may need help running the guild and raising Haru" Laki said

"Well appreciate it" Natsu said

"So time to clean up the guild" Natsu said as he looked at the damages the guild caused during the uproar. Tables ruined, chairs knocked over, beer spilled on the floor, he looked around and saw more problems.

Long day indeed.

* * *

 **So good? Bad?Grammar?Stuff?**

 **Voice it out on the review button**

 **Ja-ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRAIN HARD, AYE SIR!**

 **CHAPTER 7**

A week has passed since everybody left to train. Natsu, Haru, Happy, Kinana and Laki were left to tend the guild and Haru. Natsu and Happy went on a mission while Laki and Kinana were left to care for Haru for the meantime. Natsu and co. that they will take turns in going on jobs and taking care of Haru. They came up with this plan because if no one goes on jobs, Fairytail's name will be downgraded because of not accepting request and also to earn money for their necessities.

"We're back" Natsu announced as he opened the guild's doors

"Welcome back" Kinana politely replied who was currently feeding Haru

Natsu and Happy made their way to the bar and noticed that Laki was not here.

"How is she doing?" Natsu asked Kinana

"Well, she's been a good girl" Kinana said

Natsu approached the baby and played with her while taking to her in baby language causing the baby to laugh and pull on Natsu's nose

"Ouch,Ouch…Papa's home" Natsu said to his baby

"By the way Kinana, where is Laki?" Happy asked

"Oh, she went to Fairy Hills she said she will do an errand" Kinana replied to the cat who was now munching on a fish that appeared out of thin air.

Natsu continued on playing with the baby, Happy munching on the fish and Kinana dusting the tables when the guild doors opened and revealed a figure with what seemed like a mountain of luggage

"What the" Natsu said as he looked at the now emerging figure

"LAKI!" Natsu and Happy shouted

"Yo, Master hope you don't mind I'm moving here" Laki said entering the guild with her lugagges

"How long do you plan on staying" Happy commented to himself talking about the sheer size of things Laki brought ( **imagine Erza's pack when going on a mission** )

Natsu was still unmoving and looking blankly at where Laki used to be. Laki had moved and began fixing her things in one of the spare rooms of Fairytail. Natsu was knocked out of his stupor when Kinana tapped his shoulder

"Natsu-san" Kinana said

Natsu turned towards Happy very quickly that Kinana was startled and fell to the floor

"Ah, Gomen Kinana" Natsu apologized

"Happy I got an idea, let's move here also" Natsu cheerfully said to Happy

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaimed

"Take care of Haru for me while we pack" Natsu said as he and Happy left the building.

"What just happened" Kinana said to herself trying to process what happened.

"Lalalalala, we're moving to the guild, Lalalala" Natsu singsonged

"Natsu" Happy said his face looking like he realized something important "The Moving Song"

"U, Good idea Happy!" Natsu replied

" _Moving, moving, get your packs, get your packs, put em in bag_ " Natsu singsonged

" _Pack your fish, pack your fish, we're moving Lalala_ " Happy continued

" _Put your thing in a bag, cause we're moving, moving, with puddiiiingg_ " Natsu singsonged

The two contined their weird song as they made their way to their home.

" _and that's the moving song_ " Natsu finished as they finally arrived at their destination

Natsu and Happy went in and looked at the things, then they started to run around the house grabbing things and stuffing them in a bag as they go.

When they finished they looked at the things they packed: Clothes, Food, Fish, Blankets, Pillows, Money, Toothbrush, Slippers, Fish and Haru's crib. With a contented face they left and went to the guild while singing the moving song.

"We're back again" Natsu shouted as they opened the guild's doors.

Haru laughed instantly as he saw Natsu's face and began pulling his nose when Natsu was close enough. Natsu complained and carried Haru as they went to the other vacant spare rooms.

* * *

"Range 240 meters,fire when ready" Alzack said while looking thorugh a binoculars

"Got it, firing" Bisca said as she fired her sniper rifle. Bisca and Alzack were in the forest lying on their backs, with their camp behind them.

"Target Down" Alzack said as he stood up "You're getting better and better"

"I wouldn't say that I still have ways to go, Now go pick up our dinner" Bisca said, and Alzack made his way to the dead animal that served as their dinner. ( **if anybody is curious it was deer** )

* * *

"Focus Macao" Wakaba said "You're losing it, if you drop I will kill you"

Macao was using his purple fire to levitate Wakaba to furnish his control of his magic. Macao lost control and Wakaba fell on the ground with a thud.

"What did I say huh?" Wakaba said activating his magic to attack Macao which was a hit

"Ahahahahaha, you guys look funny" Romeo laughed at the scene before him

* * *

"Again, **Knuckle Plant** " Droy released his magic trying to hit Jet, which he easily avoided due to his speed

"Ahh, Again **Knuckle Plant** " Droy attacked again and again it was evaded

"For Levy-chan" Droy shouted and attacked again

* * *

" **Sand Rebellion** " Max activated his magic and attacked a training dummy

While Warren who was with Max was practicing his hand-to-hand combat with another dummy

* * *

"Ah, Happy remind me tomorrow we will go training" Natsu said to his companion

"Aye sir!" Happy said

"Keep your voice down Happy, you might wake Haru up " Natsu shushed Happy looking at the peacefully sleeping baby.

[Timeskip: Next Day]

"Ah, Good luck Laki, Kinana" Natsu waved off the two girls who went on a mission. Soon the two figures were out of Natsu's sight and he went back to the guild.

"Now, Happy what do we do?" Natsu asked his feline friend

"You said, we will train" Happy reminded him

"Ah, thanks Happy" Natsu thanked

"So what kind of training? We can't leave Haru alone" Happy inquire

"Well train at the guild, let's just do push-ups and stuffs" Natsu said who was now on the floor starting his push-ups

"1"

"Aye Sir!" Happy enthusiastically said as he also went on all fours

[Couple of Push-ups later]

"Waaah,waaah" Haru cried interrupting Natsu's and Happy's training.

Natsu immediately stopped and tended to the baby.

"Uh, it smells Natsu" Happy said covering his nose

"What about me?" Natsu complained pointing at his nose, due to his enhanced senses he can smell as clear as day what Haru has stored for him

"Time to change your diapers" Natsu said moving his scarf to cover his nose. Natsu carefully and slowly changed the diaper of Haru and with the constant teasing of Happy, Natsu threw the dirty diaper at the poor exceed.

After that Natsu put the baby to sleep and continued their training.

It was almost sundown when Laki and Kinana came back from their mission. The two girls rested for a bit while Natsu and Happy continued their training. After a while Kinana woke up and began making dinner for them. Soon Laki was also up. They ate at the guild after dinner Natsu was tasked to wash the dishes. He was done washing the dishes and about to close up the guild when a figure opened the door and went inside.

* * *

 **So Good? Bad? Grammar? Stuff?**

 **Review so I know what to do!**

 **If it feels rushed maybe that's how i write, yeah!**

* * *

 **I am accepting OC's**

 **Here's the format**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Magic Type: (Caster, Forbidden, Lost, your choice[you could go research it if you want])**

 **Appeance/Clothes: (color of hair, height, build, eye color)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Spells: (as many as you like, if you want)**

 **Backstory: (your choice)**

 **Guild: (Dark guild, Legal Guild, Independent guild/mage)**

 **PM it to me, type it in the reviews your choice**

* * *

 **Deadline for OC submittion is May 19 GMT+8  
**

 **Philippine May 19**


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah another chapter for Natsu's Little Dragon**

 **For those who submitted their OC's thanks**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Natsu's Little Dragon

Chapter 8

A Year to Recover

"Oi, Who are you?" Natsu asked the figure by the doors of the guild

"Please, Please I mean no harm" the man bowed slightly

"So, WHO are you and WHAT do you want?" Natsu asked again Happy beside him

Before the man could answer a yawn was heard behind Natsu and Happy

"What's this all about, do you know there are people sleeping?!" Laki said quite pissed off, she looked towards Natsu who was looking to the guild doors. Laki followed his gaze and saw a cloaked figure standing there

"Oi, Natsu who is he?" Laki whispered to Natsu pointing to the man

"We asked him, but you interrupted" Happy said before Natsu could open his mouth

"Damn, Cat" Laki said smacking Happy's head

"Oi, I will not ask again!" Natsu shouted clearly annoyed by the things happening beside him and infront if him

"Oh, Apologies" the figure said removing his coat and revealing a long pink hair, a large bust, a luscio... large bust?

"You're a she!" Happy and Laki exclaimed, Natsu had enough this

"KEEP QUIET!" Natsu shouted

"Now, What is your name?" Natsu said while glaring at the two mages behind him

"Apologies again, My name is Natsumi, I am Natsumi, 17 years old, and I want to join Fairytail" she said politely

"We need you to pay 800,000 jewels entrance fee" Natsu said with a serious face

"What?" Natsumi chuckled nervously

"Don't worry he's just joking, do you want me to get the stamper Natsu-san?" Kinana asked

"Natsumi, you have been accepted to Fairytail and yes please Kinana" Natsu said with a smirk

"KINANA!?" Happy and Laki said realizing that they did not notice when she joined them. Natsu just chuckled while Kinana went to get the stamper.

"Can I sit down?" Natsumi asked

"Well yeah sure" Natsu said looking at the girl

"Ahh, here it is" Kinana said rushing back to them carrying the guild stamper

"What color and where do you want it?" Kinana asked

"Left shoulder, pink please" she said pointing towards the place

"I'll just go check on Haru then we'll party" Natsu said with his trademark grin and running off to their room

"Kinana can I get fish?" Happy asked Kinana who was now preparing food\

"Of course Happy-chan" Kinana replied with a smile

"You're the best" Happy said doing a cartwheel in the air

Meanwhile Laki inched closer to Natsumi who was fidgeting on her seat

"Problem?" Laki asked

"Well, I did not expect this Fairytail" she replied shyly

"What do you mean by that?" Laki asked

"Well, I thought I'd me more rowdy just like the rumors said" Natsumi replied

"I guess you don't know huh" Laki said changing her expression to a sad face

"If I may ask, what is it I don't know?" Natsumi said as politely as possible not wanting to offend

"It's okay, you're a guild member now, well we had an accident and most of our guildmates are gone, so Natsu said that we wil train for a year, and everybody left to get stronger for our lost nakama, we're the only ones here to tend to the guild" Laki explained looking towards Happy and Kinana who were happily talking to each other

"Where is the guildmaster?" Natsumi asked

"You just met him" Laki said

"The pink-haired man" Natsumi said waiting for a nod from the girl infront of her

"It's salmon!" Natsu said annoyingly from behind them startling Natsumi

"Apologies" she apologized

"Don't worry about it, just don't make the same mistake again" Natsu warned her

"I don't mean to offend, but why are you holding a baby" Natsumi asked realizing that Natsu was holding a baby

"Oh, right we haven't introduced ourselves yet" Natsu said "Kinana, Happy come here"

In a second Happy and Kinana were there

"Let's introduce ourselves, start with you" Natsu said circling his finger around his guildmates ending with Happy

"My name's Happy and I like fish"

"Nice to meet you Happy-san, I am Natsumi I also like fish"

"Really, I think we will be best friends"

"Now you" Natsu said moving his finger to the right to Kinana

"My name is Kinana, I am the barmaid if you want something please do not hesitate, and nice to meet you Natsumi-san"

"No need to call –san, it was nice meeting you too"

"My name is Laki Olietta and I like wood sculptures, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Name's Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, and this is Haru daughter of Dragneel"

"Wait a minute, what Is your last name?" Happy realized

"Apologies it Firum, but Happy-san I didn't think you had a said a last name" Natsumi replied and asked

"I'm a Dragneel" Happy said proudly

"So, Natsu-san is Haru your daughter?" Natsumi asked

"Yeah, so is Happy, err..son" Natsu said sheepishly still holding the sleeping baby on his hands

"I don't mean to intrude but who is the mother?" Natsumi asked and the other three mages flinched at what she said. This was a sensitive topic for Natsu

"She's adopted" Natsu replied calmly

"Oh, I see sorry for asking" Natsumi bowed her head again

"What is that smell?" Natsu said sniffing "Smells burnt"

"The food!" Kinana and Happy shouted and ran back to the kitchen

"By the way, where is the guildmaster?" Natsumi remembered her question and asked again

"He was one of those who were gone" Natsu said quietly while Laki just looked down

"Sorry, but if I may ask again who is now the guildmaster?" Natsumi asked again

"I am" Natsu said proudly with a grin

"Well here's the food" a voice said from the kitchen said. The three looked and saw Kinana and Happy looking down and holding a burnt chicken and fish.

"Natsu- the fish" Happy said forcing Natsu to come away from Laki and going to where his partner was.

They eat and conversed. Natsu took Haru to bed and returned to the table

"So, Natsu-san, what is your relationship with Igneel, if I may ask?" Natsumi said

"Well, he taught me dragon slaying magic" Natsu replied biting down on a burnt chicken leg

"What is your magic Natsumi?" Kinana asked

"Well, I am a fire dragon slayer" Natsumi replied

"WHAT?!" Happy and Natsu exclaimed

"I was taught by Mentum the fire dragon, he also talked about Igneel the king of fire dragon slayers, teaching me that if I ever come across him or his apprentice I should treat them with respect" Natsumi replied causing Natsu to jump around in joy with Happy

"Well, this year is never gonna be boring I promise you that" Laki whispered to Kinana while watching Natsu and Happy jumped around.

They all headed to bed and Natsu offered the last of the unused spare room in the guild to Natsumi since she had nowhere to go.

[Time skip: 1 year later]

"Fire Dragon's: Fire make Tigers"

"Fire Dragon's Wall"

Natsumi and Natsu were sparring each other outside the guild while Happy stood as a referee while Laki was seen out cold. Natsu had been challenged by Laki and Natsumi, he wouldn't admit this but everytime they fight it gets harder to beat them.

"I concede *pant*" Natsumi laid there on the ground

"Okay the scores are 61-0" Happy announced from a little blue book and had a title called 'Natsu's fights'

"Natsu, Macao and the others are here" Kinana shouted at them

"Okay be right there" Natsu replied

' _been a year, huh gramps_ ' Natsu thought

Natsu grabbed Natsumi and threw her over his shoulder then picked up Laki and headed to the guild followed by Happy.

"What did you do with them, N-a-t-s-u" Macao said with a devious grin

"Get your head out of the gutter Macao" Natsu said putting down Laki and Natsumi

"Natsu-nii" Romeo called

"Oh, Romeo Haru let me take a breather" Natsu said sitting down trying to rest. Being challenged after you get back from a boring guild master's meeting was tring.

"Natsu-nii can I hold Haru?" Romeo asked

"Sure, she's there on the room, be careful" Natsu said with a smile and Romeo run-off to the room

"So, who's the chick Natsu?" Wakaba teasingly asked

"yeah right, she's a new guild member joined just right after you left, Natsumi Firem" Natsu replied

"That sounds like Natsu " Max said

"Huh?" Natsu asked

"Natsumi—Natsu-mi-Natsu" Max said

"Oh yeah, never noticed that" Natsu answered

' _it's obvious damn it_ ' Macao and Wakaba thought

"So, How did you meet up with each other?" Natsu asked them

"Well, we were headed back to the guild when these guys" Macao said pointing towards Max and Warren "Stumbled to us, then we continued"

"Anybody here beside us?" Warren asked

"Nope, you're the first ones but the others ought to be back today or tomorrow" Natsu replied

"Natsu-nii, look" Romeo called while holding Haru

"Oh, you're so cute together" Natsu teased Romeo

"Now Romeo I have a mission for you!" Natsu shouted sternly while the other just watched

"Your mission is…. Taking care of Haru and being her big brother" Natsu finished

"HAI!" Romeo replied valiantly while saluting Natsu and realizing he can't since he have the baby in his arms

"I meant to salute you sir" Romeo said

"Loosen up, now I trust you with this" Natsu said "Now watch over her, adults are going to talk… also Romeo remind those two when they wake up clean out the guild, Kinana I leave Romeo and Haru to you " Natsu pointed to Laki and Natsumi then looked at Kinana

"So, what's this about Natsu?" Wakaba

"Well, during your training, with some help from the other guild we searched Tenrou again, well where it was I discovered something, but I'll tell you that late when the others are here" Natsu said

"Damn, that was anti-climactic" Macao said looking towards his son who was talking with Happy and Kinana while tickling Haru

' _Gotta hand it to you Natsu, you're a damn good father and a guildmaster_ ' Macao thought

* * *

 **So yeah another chapter guys, and I wrote this tory slower since I had no free time these last few days, had to rush my enrollment papers**

 **Shit, the latest chapter of Ft was so good!**

 **So would you prefer center align writing style or not**

 **. .  
**

 **8-ACCURACY**


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu's Little Dragon

Chapter 9

Fairy Sphere & Grand Magic Games

"Is everybody here?" Natsu asked

"Uhh" Macao said turned looked around "Pretty much"

"OK, LISTEN UP, I NEED YOUR UNDIVIDED ATTENTION!" Natsu shouted

"As you all know it has been a year since that fated day. During you 1 year training, me and some guilds went there to investigate. We confirmed the high amounts of ethernano on those waters. There were no traces of the island, none whatsoever" Natsu explained, as the faces of the guild members went depressed ""But, there is one thing that seemed odd, there is faint scent of them there lurking on those waters. I have researched about Acnologia, Tenrou and other things. I came across, the three great Fairy Magics. I have reasons to believe that they are still alive, and if I am right Fairy Sphere one of those great magics, was activated and they are still alive" Natsu finished

The guild was speechless, their friends were alive. It was not hard proof but it is enough for them. After a couple of minutes of silence the guild exploded into cheers. The guild partied hard.

"Come on, Happy let's pack, we're going back home" Natsu said

"Aye Sir" Happy said as they left the party

"Oh, Laki, Kinana you're going back to?" Natsu asked as Happy and he saw that the two girls leaving their rooms having luggage behind them

"Well, yeah, everybody's back, figured we should go back" Kinana answered

"You're packing too right?" Laki inquired

"Aye Sir!" Happy answered

"Well, we'll be going on" Laki said as they continued on

"Sure, come on Happy" Natsu said

* * *

"Shhh,Shhh" Natsu calmed the baby who was about to burst into tears after being awakened

"Is everything packed Happy?" Natsu said softly

"Aye, that's all of it" Happy also quietly said

* * *

[Next Day]

"Happy, you sure you got everything?" Natsu asked restlessly "clothes, diapers, foods? Do you know what to do?" he continued

"Natsu, I got it, how many times have you left Haru to me" Happy said assuringly "Besides Kinana and Laki are here, and the whole guild"

"Well, I'm still not used to leaving her, damn guildmaster meetings" Natsu muttered

"Hey, psst Natsumi-chan" Bisca called the pinkette, apparently Natsumi is the new pinkette and Natsu is the salmon head

"What is it Bisca-san?" Natsumi politely asked

"No need to be formal, What is happening?" Bisca queried

"Oh, it's one of those guild master's meetings, Natsu-san is always like this whenever he goes on jobs, the four of us would watch Haru till he came back" Natsumi clarified

"Oh, this sure looks funny" Bisca said laughing at what Natsu was doing

"Well, I'm leaving, see you Happy, stay good Haru" Natsu said kissing the forehead of Haru and patting the blue cat's head "You're in charge this time Laki" he finished before fading from their sight

"I don't believe I got the chance to talk with you Natsumi-chan" Bisca said

"No, we haven't talked Bisca-san" Natsumi replied

"Come on let's have a girls talk" Bisca said forming a scheming idea in her head

"Girls Talk?" was all Natsumi could say before baing dragged towards the bar where Laki and Kinana were

* * *

"Damn old people, damn trains, damn -ugghghhhhh" Natsu weakly cursed

Natsu was on board a train heading for Era. Usually it was Clover we they held the meeting but this time they said it was an emergency one, and it was in Era. Unfortunately for Natsu , Magnolia to Era takes 12 hours transport.

"You okay buddy" Natsu heard a voice beside him

"Who are you? What do you want? A fight? I'll bash your brains" Natsu said recovering from his motion sickness

"Easy buddy, I'm not an evil person" the cloaked figure said waving his arms

"You bett-ugghhhh" Natsu's motion sickness kicked in again

The two went silent for a while, the figure was sitting across Natsu.

"Wait, you don't happen to be Natsu Dragneel, are you?" the figure said

"Yuh, so –ugghhh-" Natsu barely said

' _My image is being ruined by this damn train_ ' Natsu thought

"Well what a coincidence, meeting you here" the guy cheerfully said

' _weirdo_ ' Natsu thought

"Well, I was hoping to join Fairytail" the figure said removing his cloak.

The guy had dark brown hair, brown eyes, wearing black combat boots, a shirt and cargo shorts.

' _He looks like Gray, disgusting_ ' Natsu thought seeing his face

"You're in, and by any chance is your magic related to ice by any chance" Natsu asked

"What-…, hhhmmm, I am Storm Dragon Slayer" he proudly said

"Wait, if you're a drago –ugghghgh- slayer shouldn't you be motion sick" Natsu pointed out

"Well, I trained myself" he smirked proudly standing on the seats, when the train buckled and fell on his face

"Can you teach me?" Natsu asked with a glint in his eyes

"Don't tell me you're a dragon slayer?!" he said

"Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, fire dragon slayer" Natsu replied

"Lumiloco Dragveif, son of Boreas, storm dragon slayer" he retorded

"Oi, since I'm your guildmaster now, my first order is waking me up when we get to Era" Natsu said before dozing off

"Hai" Lumiloco replied with seriousness and even saluting

[Era]

"AHH, GROUND I MISSED YOU –MUWAH-" Natsu shouted with glee kissing the ground

"Master you do know, birds poop there and other stuff are there" Lumiloco said

Natsu got up and went towards the Magic Council building and Lumiloco followed him

"So what's your story" Natsu asked

"Well, freelancing, I was going to join Fairytail, but then you found me" Lumiloco said

"Well you look like an old friend of mine, you look the same and personality" Natsu said thinking about Gray then everyone else that disappeared on Tenrou

"Well sorry about that my funny side comes out, but usually I'm pretty serious with things" Lumiloco explained

"So your dragon did it disappear too?" Natsu questioned

"Yeah, yours did too, huh" Lumilico said with disappointment in his voice

"Well, we're here, come on" Natsu said as they entered the magic council building

"Stand guard here" Natu ordered and pointed towards the door that he was about to enter

"Ok" Lumiloco replied

Natsu entered the door, Lumiloco caught a small glimpse through the doors and saw some other guildmasters

* * *

"Ah, finally he arrives" one of the guildmaster said

"Now, now come on, poor Natsu has motion sickness,oh my what could have happened" Bob said the master of Blue Pegasus

"Poor Kid" Goldmine said without sympathy and almost with joy ' _I wish I could have seen his face_ ' he thought

"OK, you dragged me out here, bring out the crap" Natsu said annoyed by the guildmasters

"Ah, we don't know either" Bob said

Natsu joined the guild masters and mingled but failed miserably... AGAIN. Natsu never gets old man jokes or what could be going on their head so he always failed.

"Looks like everybody's here" a voice said

"Oi,Oi, What's happening? The councilmen" Natsu said

Five councilmen made their way towards the the middle of the guildmasters

"Okay, listen up" one of them said

"The Grand Magic Games" another said

* * *

 **Chapter End, so yeah i made this chapter to officially introduce the start of the GMG arc,  
**

 **So wahddya think**

 **.**

 **LUMILOCO DRAGVEIF NOT MINE AND BELONGS TO OUT VERY OWN AUTHOR LUMILOCO**

 **8-ACCURACY**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have taken my time in writing this chapter. I had a lot of time to think about more ways of improving my story, hopefully you will like it. Sorry for not updating sooner, we had to move.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail ain't mine (yet*** _ **evil smirk**_ **)**

 **All fairytail characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Except for the OC's**

* * *

 **Natsu's Little Dragon**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Grand Magic Games**

"So, what was that about?" Lumiloco asked Natsu who just left the room

Natsu's meeting had concluded and everyone was now leaving

"So, what's it about?" Lumiloco asked again as he was ignored on the first try

"I'll explain we arrive at the guild, you are not an official member yet" Natsu said

"What? You said that I am a guild member already, and you're the guild master" Lumiloco pouted

"You don't have the guild mark yet" Natsu said

{Timeskip}

[Magnolia]

Natsu and Lumiloco could be seen departing from the train. The two were currently headed towards the guild.

It was a beautiful day at Magnolia, the skies as clear as ever, the sun shining brightly, the cooling breeze and the happy townsfolk of Magnolia.

Some townspeople who saw Natsu greeted him and he greeted back, being the guild master of Fairytail he had become a more respectable man.

Natsu was taking in the beautiful scenery, nothing on his mind and being followed by Lumi. Then an idea crawled its way into his head. He thought about while still walking. Soon they were at the doors of the guild. Lumi was about to push open the door when Natsu stopped him

"I want to surprise them" Natsu said with a grin, yes it was true he wanted to surprise them but it was for a prank

"Come on follow me" Natsu said softly as they went around the guild and stopped near the back where a window was on top of them about a floor away from their heads.

"Follow me" Natsu whispered "Quietly"

Natsu jumped up and opened the window slowly and entered the room, he locked the door and poked his head out of the window and signaled Lumi to go up. Natsu went back in and opened a chest and threw out two rune knight attire.

"Wear them" Natsu whispered

"What's going on?" Lumi asked

"Read this, when I tell you" Natsu said with a smirk handing him a piece of paper which he opened it and red it a smile crept to his face

Natsu and Lumi finished wearing their new costumes and reading the paper Natsu pushed Lumi out of the window and Natsu followed suit. They made their way to the doors of the guild

"You ready?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, but just this once I don't want to get into trouble" Lumi said

Natsu nodded at Lumi which Lumi returned by nodding also. Natsu put his hands together and a large army of Rune Knights appeared. Natsu kicked open the doors. The guild stopped and looked towards the doors. Natsu whispered to Lumi to read the paper. Lumi brought out the paper and cleared his throat.

"ALL MAGES HERE ARE UNDER ARREST."

"WHAT?!" the guild shouted

"The charges are of as follows, destruction of property, disturbance of neighborhood life, " Lumi read the paper

"Sir, I think we can sort this out?" Macao said

"The charges are not done yet" Lumi said "and being the BEST guild in Fiore, everyone will spend the rest of their lives PARTYING" he finished

The guild looked down till Happy pointed out something

"Did he say Best Guild and Partying?" Happy questioned with Haru by his side

"Yeah, yeah" the guild murmured looking confused.

Out of nowhere the two rune knights began ROFLing on the floor. The guild was now confused and annoyed. After a few minutes of ROFLing the two rune knights stood up and removed their helmets

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!" Natsu said as he started LHAO, then a large projection formed at the ceiling of the guild with everyone's faces.

 ***LaughingHisAssOff**

{Timeskip: When Natsu was done LHAOing}

"Okay, this is our new guildmate" Natsu annocunced pointing at Lumiloco who was right behind them

"My name is Lumiloco Dragveif, a storm dragon slater goes by the name Storm Bringer" He introduced himself

"Storm Bringer?"

"Never heard of it"

"Sounds like a soap"

"or a beer"

"You KNOW I could hear you" Lumiloco said annoyed

"ENOUGH!" Natsu shouted "He is a member now, and we will accept him, now let's PARTY!" he finished and the guild went to party mode.

{Next Day}

"Uhhhh, I feel like I was hit by a train" Macao grunted as he rubbed his head

"Well, you did drink so much last night" a voice said

Macao looked towards the source and saw Natsu sitting Indian Style on the bar top with Haru on his lap sleeping and Happy on his head also sleeping.

"Uhh, I completely forgot about hangover" Macao said as he tried to stand up but failed many times. When he was completely up, he saw most of the guild sprawled on the floor sleeping. Macao went towards the bar and flopped down on the seat near Natsu's place

"Damn, we must have partied hard" Macao commented as he looked around once again, aside from the people sleeping on the floor, tables and chairs were destroyed and turned, tissue paper hanging on the support beams of the ceiling, booze creating a puddle on the floor and to top it off…..a large hole on one of the walls of the guild.

Natsu just continued to watch Macao and the other sleeping members while Macao was still reminiscing the events from last night. Then it dawned on Macao.

"Shit! I forgot about to take Romeo !" Macao shouted but was interrupted when something landed on his head hard.

"What was that for?" Macao asked a bit annoyed, it was hell with this hangover and hitting him in the head was even worse when he has a major hangover

"Don't shout you'll wake them up" Natsu gestured to Haru and Happy.

"Sorry, but Romeo" Macao apologized but still had a worried look

"Don't worry, I asked Kinana and Laki to take him home when they left the guild last night" Natsu calmly said

"Huh?" Macao was confused

"There were some people who were still smart enough to go home and not sleep on the guild, Laki and Kinana being two of those people, then I asked them to take Romeo home" Natsu explained

"Oh, Thanks" Macao thanked Natsu "Better get going then, explain to the missus" he said before standing up and leaving the guild

' _Sheesh, these people, is this what you dealt with gramps_ ' Natsu thought

After half an hour people started stirring and feeling the major hangover blow. Then an hour passed and everyone was up and awake. Some people left to their homes to rest, while others stayed in the guild to pass their headaches.

"Natsu, I just noticed where's the new guy?" Wakaba asked trying to find the new member

"He left early last night" Natsu nonchalantly said

For the rest of the morning the guild was quiet and peaceful except for the complains of people who because of their headaches. Kinana and Laki and the other guild members who left early last night have also arrived in the guild. There were still some people who were still not there and resting on their houses.

' _Better say it to the guild tomorrow_ ' Natsu thought as he could not make the 'announcement' today since not all of the guild members were not there and currently not focused.

The rest of the day turned out quiet and peaceful with zero brawls. This day was indeed one of the rare days of fairytail.

It was late afternoon and Haru and Happy had just finished their afternoon snack. *cough* which Happy didn't need he just wanted fish *cough*. Natsu carried Haru and Happy towards his office where he kept a crib where Haru sometimes Happy sleeps in. He laid down Haru and Happy on the crib. Happy hugged Haru as if protecting her. Natsu smiled at this and pulled the covers over them. He then went towards his desk where a papers were scattered all around the desk. He then grumbled as he looked at the papers. More compaints and money problems caused by the destruction of his guild.

' _This much, but they just got back_ ' Natsu inwardly complained as his guild managed to do so much damage in a short amount of time. ' _Is this how you felt Gramps?_ '

He then proceeded on the hellish paperworks. He was so buried in it that he didn't notice the sun set behind him. He was only pulled away from his work when a knock resonated.

"Come in, it's open" Natsu said as he stopped and looked towards the door

"It's me Natsu-san, I just came here to inform you that everyone has left for the night, and I will also be leaving" Natsumi said

"Ah, sure, I'll just finish some more and I'll head out. You sure you can go home on your own?" Natsu said and asked.

"Thank you for the concern but I'll be fine" Natsumi said "I'll be going now" she said before closing the door and walking off.

Natsu then looked outside and saw that it was already indeed night time. He sighed as he looked outside.

' _Hope you are in a better place now Gramps, Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia, Wendy,Evergreen,Cana, Gray, Loke, Elfman, Freed, Bickslow, Gajeel, Gildarts'_

Natsu then continued on his paperwork. By the time he was finished it was already 9:30. He picked up Haru and Happy who were still sleeping, and locked the guild and went towards their home.

Natsu tucked Haru into her crib at their home, Happy into his hammock, after that he secured the house making sure that nothing can come in and harm Haru and Happy. He then proceeded to his hammock and fell into unconsciousness.

{Next Day}

Natsu and co were arrived early at the guild. He opened the guild up and waited for the others to arrive. After two hours of waiting everyone was already there. The guild was in it's usually rowdy mood. Natsu then made his way to the second floor balcony which gave good vantage point for him to see the entire guild.

"ATTENTION! I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT" Natsu shouted

' _So he reveals it now eh,_ ' Lumi thought as he was also curious what Natsu was about to say

"Four months from now the first ever Grand Magic Games will take place"

"Grand Magic Games?"

"Never heard of it"

"Me neither"

"These Grand Magic Games will be a week-long event" Natsu continued "It is where different guilds fight against each other in different events, these so called events I do not have any knowledge about these events. They told me that it will be announced there and then"

The guild remained silent

"The grand prize will be 30 million jewels and the title as the strongest guild" Natsu finished and the guild erupted into cheers

"HOWEVER" Natsu said making the guild shut up instantly "I will be giving you three months to get stronger, be sure that everyone will be here in three months time" Natsu explained

The guild celebrated and cheered.

{Next Day}

"It seems like everyone has left to train" Natsu said to Happy as he read a the letters that he found on under the door of his office. The letters were saying that they left to train and they will be back

* * *

So yeah, another chapter after a long hiatus.

 **A/N:** My writing is still a little bit rusty so forgive me, don't worry my writing will get better after the continuous writing and updates

 **+AUTHOR'S QUESTION+**

Would you like that I finish the GMG arc then the big timeskip? GMG arc then arcs of the six years left (no timeskips)? Timeskip then Flashback of the arcs that happened on the past years?

My next update depends on this people…


	11. SIDELINE PART1

**This is a chapter, but not to be aligned with the main arc, it's kind of a like a sideline arcI created this chapter because I need to announce something and I don't want to keep your hopes up that there is a new chapter turns out was just a note from the ***** author.**

 **Natsu's Little Dragon Sidestories**

 **Part 1**

 **Hail forth the torpedoes and bombs**

It was such a beautiful day in Magnolia, the sun shining above, the blowing of the wind, the chirping of the birds, the friendly townsfolk, oh it was such a nice day.

Let's have a look see on our favorite guild shall we. We will see what is happening once again in Fairytail.

Inside the guild we could hear a sharp and painful cry of a baby. It was surely loud and causing trouble for the people as they were covering their ears.

"Natsu, what's wrong with Haru?" Wakaba complained still covering his ears yelled to Natsu who was frantically trying to stop the crying of baby Haru

"Did you feed her?" Macao asked

"Did you change her diapers?" Laki asked

"Did you interrupt her sleep?" Max added

"SHUT UP, the cries also hurts me" Natsu retorted who was now showing baby Haru a stuffed bunny and waving it in her face.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan" Natsu playfully said as he neared the bunny to Haru

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Haru cried even more, everyone in the guild winced and some fainted when the child increased the sound of her cry. Natsu however was going of worse than them because of his enhanced hearing and the closeness to the sound.

"Uhhh, uhh, here, here" Natsu said as he pulled out a bottle of milk. Haru's eyes lit up and she stopped crying.

"See, wasn't so hard, you just have to say you're hungry" Natsu said as he put the baby bottle to the child's mouth.

Finally the pain had ended for the guild

-One Hour later-

"Wahhhhhh!" Haru started to cry

"Not again" the whole guild said

"Natsu, do something" Macao shouted

"Please Master, do not torment us anymore" somebody shouted

"Hey! That's my child and I AM doing something" Natsu shouted back as he started to playfully ask Haru what was wrong

"Wahhhhhh!" Haru cried once again and this time a little bit louder causing everyone to put their newly bought earplugs. They bought earplugs instantly after Haru stopped crying an hour earlier.

"What is that smell?" Happy asked who just arrived at the guild with a pack of fishes

"Huh?" the guild asked and stated snifiing. It was normal….then suddenly everyone turned green.

"Ock" the guild gagged and covered their noses.

Baby Haru had pooed her diapers and the stink was like a bomb.

"Ahh, the fishes wil get ruined" Happy alarmly said as he ran out with his fishes

"Okay, Diapers change diapers" Natsu said as he rummaged through the bag with Haru's needs, tossing things in the air "Here it is" Natsu shouted as he pulled out a new and clean diaper

Natsu raised Haru a little bit so he could slip a blanket under her. When he had put the blanket he slowly put the down Haru. He raised his two hands and out each at the straps of the diaper

Everyone in the guild moved back, covered their noses and gulped.

Natsu undid the strap.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

It was like a bomb detonation, covering their noses was not enough they smelled it a hundred percent good and ready.

And the fact that Natsu has heightened senses and was at ground zero.

Natsu then removed the 'contaminated' diaper and put it to the side. Covered it with a newspaper and wrapped it, in it. The smell at least had gone down. Natsu then wiped Haru's butt with the excess poo. Throwed the dirtied tissue to the trashcan, cleaned Haru's butt and finally strapped the new and clean diaper in.

Now baby Haru was smiling. She was happy.

Natsu then carefully picked the 'warhead diaper' walked slowly out of the guild. People hid under the turned tables when he passed. He went out back of the guild. There he settled the diaper in the middle of the ground. Moved a couple of meters back, before unleashing a small torrent of fire which incinerated the diaper.

OH, how hard it was to be a father….

 **So yeah**

 **My Announcement:**

 **There is a poll I am holding, the fate of NLD lies with it. Please choose wisely**


	12. Chapter 11

**So the polls are done, the result for the timeline is….. skip the GMG and other arcs, just flashback them in the future…..the result for Natsu's pair is….Harem, check the results, there were ties all over…..**

 **ON with the story**

 **Natsu's Little Dragon**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Return**

* * *

{6 years later}

It was a normal day for Fairytail, people brawling, drinking, chatting, discussing jobs.

Fairytail had grown. Now it has 5 floors, the ground floor which served as the mainhall where the tables, the bar and the request board are. The 2nd floor houses more tables and the S-class request board, and now everyone was allowed to the 2nd floor but you must be an S-class wizard to take the requests from the 2nd floor board. The 3rd floor is where the master's office were and a beautiful garden, everyone had access to this floor. The 4th floor unlike the others had restrictions, any wizard except SSS-class wizards and the master are allowed here, no one knows what lies there. The top floor was open and has a good vantage point to see all of Magnolia, the staircases here bypasses the 4th floor so wizards can go here without passing through the mysterious and restricted floor.

Now let's go back downstairs shall we

"Oh, you are so going to get it" Max said as he readied his sand

"Come at me then" Droy said preparing his seeds

"Oi,Oi now now, don't forget about me" Alzack said taking out his guns

"Think you can beat me" Warren said as he cracked his knuckles

Everyone was readying their magic for the final clasg, while the children were at awe because of the magic showcase the adult mages were doing

"What the hell are they doing?" Lumi said from the second floor as he watched from the second floor balcony

"Well, they are always like these" Laki said with a smile

"Yeah, everyday their idiotic, look come on, there are children there" Hebe said while chugging down on his drink

"Well it's a good thing we're here we won't get hit by any misfires" Damion said, rubbing his chin "Man, that looks fun" he said as he proceeded to go down there

"Well, I'm sure they'll get back to their senses, they'll know there are children there" Laki said

"Nope" Fuyu said with with a frown

"Your always negative, look see" Laki said as she turned her attention towards the stand-off below

"SHIT! They're not stopping" Laki exclaimed as she noticed that everyone was about to jump at each other's throats

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" somebody shouted

"Mmmmmm-aaasster" everyone stuttered out

"I leave for a few minutes then you do this, what are you thinking, there are kids here that could get hurt" Natsu said as he looked at them with a disappointed face

"We're sorry master" everyone said as it dawned to them that they could have hurt the innocent children

"Welcome back, Natsu, Macao, Wakaba" Kinana greeted from the bar

"Oh, the usual Kinana" Macao said as he settled down on the table near the bar

"Me too" Wakaba said

"So what happened at the meeting?" Lumi said as he jumped off from the railing and landed beside Macao and Wakaba

"Twilight refused, let's just say it didn't end well for them" Macao said with a sigh

"Well, it's understandable if Natsu was the one negotiating with them" Wakaba added

"He beat them up didn't he?" Lumi said

"Yep" Macao and Wakaba said as Kinana arrived at put down their drinks

Natsu was now headed towards his office

"Yo, master" Hebe said as Natsu climped up the stairs

"Lay-off on the booze, I'm cutting you off" Natsu warned

"Hey, hey, it's not my fault" Hebe said as he hugged his favorite drink

"Anyone needs me, I'll be in my office" Natsu said

"Sure thing master" Hebe said

Natsu continued and arrived at his office, closed the door of his office and began filing on some paperwork the council sent him

"Ahh, another boring day" Natsu said to no one in particular

Usually as master Natsu would be down there and inter-acting with his guild, but the paperworks were due tomorrow.

-Down there-

We can see two figures walking towards the guild and a flying cat

"Totomaru sensei's flame are still the nastiest" a girl with red hair said who looked like a 6- year old

"Then why did you try to eat it then" a boy with blue hair said who looked like two times older than the girl

"Aye, fish is always the best" the cat said

"But Happy, fish is all you eat" the girl said

"Aye" the cat said

"Come on HAru" the boy said as they opened the guild's doors

"We're back!" the girl screamed

"Oh, Haru, Romeo, Happy you're back" Macao said as he approached the trio

"I can see you made it earlier than us father" Romeo said

"Haru-chan" a little girl called out the age of four

"Asuka" Haru said as she hugged the little girl

"Aye, Happy is here too" Happy said not wanting to be left out

"Happy" Asuka said as he pulled on Happy's tail

"Hey you're forgetting me" a boy who looked like the same age as Asuka said

"We didn't Shiki" Haru said as she played with the boy

The guild had their hearts melted at the sight of the innocent children plus one cut chatting and playing. Even Fuyu who wouldn't admit it

"Hey Damion fight me" Romeo shouted

' _There goes the peace_ ' the guild thought

"Oh, you'll just loose" Damion said

"I practiced for two weeks now, I'll beat you" Romeo said

"Fine, I'll show you, you are a hundred years early to beat me" Damion said

The duo walked towards the bar and sat near each other

"Kinana, two ramen please, the emperor size" Damion said

"Another challenge I see" Kinana said, as she prepared the ramen

The guild started betting at whose going to win while Macao was crying with glee that his boy had become a man. After a few minutes Kinana came back out with two big bowls of ramen, she set them down infront of the two

"On go, GO" Kinana said

The two dug in the ramen at incredible speeds, the whole guild watched closely as the intense food battle between the two. The whole guild were holding their breath as Romeo and Damion nearly finished their food. Romeo was finishing his food in 5, 4,3, CRASH. Everyone looked outside where the crash was heard then

"I WON!" Romeo exclaimed

"Nope" Damion said as he pointed to his empty bowl

"Nope, I finished earlier than you and everyone saw right guys?" Romeo proudly said and turned towards the crowd. When he looked at them, he was shocked everyone was looking outside the guild not towards him

"Guys?" Romeo said tears forming on his face

Everyone turned slowly with an ashamed look on their face

"Sorry, Romeo" the crowd said

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Romeo cried with despair

"What is happening here?" Natsu said as he landed on the ground floor, with a crash. He had jumped from the 3rd floor and landed on the ground floor to see what was the commotion all about.

Natsu opened the guild's doors and went outside and saw the half buried body of Ichiya on the ground.

Everyone except Natsu and the S-class wizards winced at the sight of Ichiya.

"Ne, ne are you okay?" Happy said as he poked Ichiya's foot with a stick

"I am ALIVE,,,MEN" Ichiya exclaimed as he was revived from his position

"We are sorry if Master caused you any trouble" somebody said

The guild turned and look towards the the source and saw the trimens skillfully landing on the ground not like Ichiya who just crashed and was buried. As the trimens landed they went to flirt mode.

"I see, as beautiful as ever" Hibiki said to Laki

"You're beauty is majestic" Ren said to Kinana

While the last member of the trimens were silently shouting at the two boys with a worried look on his face.

"SO, IS THIS WHAT YOU CAME FOR?" Natsu slowly said emanating a deadly aura around him causing the near ones to him to back away except for Happy

"MEN" Ichiya said as he hit the two of the three trimens on the head

"We are very sorry" Ichiya and the tri-mens apologized

"So what did you come here for?" Natsu asked

"Well, we were monitoring the seas around Tenrou, then we had this reading of a new strong magic, but we are not sure because the water's there had been infused with ethernano level of magic" Ichiya said

"Thank you for this information" Natsu said "Might we invite you for a snack" he politely asked

"I would like to, but sadly we have other business too, Sorry, MEN" Ichiya said as he boarded the Cristina followed by the tri-mens.

The guild was quiet because of the information they received. Natsu then entered back again in the guild followed by Macao, Wakaba, Laki, Kinana, and soon the entire guild

"We will be sending an expedition team" Natsu said "The members will be Macao, Wakaba, Droy, Jet, Laki, Warren, Alzack, Biscan and Lumi"

"Any questions?"

No one spoke

"Good, you leave first thing in the morning tomorrow" Natsu said

"Natsu can I go with them?" Happy asked

"Sure, buddy but try not to cause trouble" Natsu said

"You won't be going?" Happy asked

"Nope, I have to take care of something in case they return with them" Natsu said

"Like a welcome back party?" Happy asked who was oblivious that Natsu had another thing in mind

"Yes, something like that" Natsu said with his usual grin

The rest of the day turned out peaceful as the older members of Fairytail were jittery and excited to what find they will uncover now. Ever since Natsu said that they had not perished, they believed in that no matter that the evidence that Natsu presented were weak. They had just to wait until tomorrow to know the truth.

{Tomorrow morning}

"Is everyone here?" Macao asked

The expeditionary group had met early so that they could go to Tenrou at an earlier time and set sail before the sun was out. It was a long hour trip to Tenrou from Magnolia.

"Yep" Laki said

The group then went towards the lake of Magnolia.

"Faeries need help, please hear us, Faeries are here" Macao said to the water. Soon the water started moving then a boat emerged from underwater.

It was the Faery, a boat master and a SSS-class magic engineer build designed for Fairytail members only. The boat was designed to hide under the lake and only rise when a Faery is in need of help.

Everyone came aboard, and as soon as they settled the boat started to hover before flying away towards Tenrou. Did I forgot to mention that the boat can fly?

Soon the sun was up and the Faery was near towards their destination. It had landed an hour ago so that the people aboard her could inspect closely on the ocean. The ship halted, it had arrived.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Warren said as he looked around using a telescope from the top of the ship's mast

"Yep same here" Max resurfaced from the water wearing a diving suit

"Is it, me or there is a girl standing on the water " Bisca said pointing towards a figure on the water

"It's definitely not you" Alzack said as he too looked at the floating child.

"What is she doing now?" Droy asked as the girl started to walk away from them.

Soon they were blinded when a bright light exploded behind where the girl was now currently standing.

When they regained their sense of vision, everyone saw the Tenrou island enveloped by some kind of sphere with the Fairytail symbol in it

' _You were right Natsu_ ' Laki, Macao and Wakaba thought at the same time

"Hey the girl is moving" Warren said who was now down with them on the deck

"She's going towards the island, Jet follow her" Bisca said

"Sure thing" Jet followed towards the girl with incredible speed.

The others on the deck hurriedly sailed the boat towards Tenrou island. After a minute the Faery had docked on the beach of Tenrou and everyone was overboard in an instant.

"Jet went here" Droy said as he pointed to tracks that seemed like a tire of a carriage had made it.

The group followed Droy towards the thick forest and soon they found Jet standing there

"Jet! Did you lose the girl?" Droy asked

"Nope, she's right there" Jet pointed and the girl was seated on a rock.

"She's moving again" Max said

Soon the group followed the mysterious figure again then it stopped and turned at them

"Please take care of them" the figure said before fading away.

When she was gone the group had a good look to what her body was obscuring, the face of Gray who was protruding from the ground like a mushroom.

In an instant the thye dug him up and woke him up, Macao and Wakaba found the others and soon everyone was accounted for

"What happened?" Master asked Macao

"You disappeared for seven years master" Macao replied

"Seven YEARS!" everyone shouted

"How can that be?" Master asked them again

"Let's stop the interrogation for later when we get back, I'm sure master will answer your questions" Macao said with a smirk

The tenrou group were confused to what Macao meant when he said master while the Wakaba, Laki, Max, Warren, Droy, Jet, Bisca, Alzack and Happy had an idea to what Macao was doing.

The tenrou group were at awe when the ship started to fly

"Let me introduce to you The Faery" Wakaba said

For the rest of the trip it was quiet, the dragon slayers were suffering with motion sickness, while the others were gaping at the sight before them, a flying boat just like the Cristina and this time Fairytail owns it.

Soon they neared Magnolia, the Tenrou group were shocked to see that Magnolia had doubled in size and the guild was now bigger, two flags stood out the most. The flag of Fiore and the flag of Fairytail.

The Faery landed towards the lake of Magnolia, everyone disembarked and soon the ship started sinking.

"Hey the boat is sinking" Lisanna pointed out

"Chill, that's normal" Max said to them

Soon they were upon the double doors of Fairytail. Macao pushed it open

"WE'RE BACK AND WE BROUGHT SOEMTHING WITH US" Macao shouted as he fully opened the door earning attenton of each mage.

The older members were shcoked to see their old friends were back. The new members were happy but at the same time confused sicen they heard about the stories about the Tenrou group but never met them.

"Master, it's you" Romeo said as he saw Master Makarov "Everyone" as he saw the others

"Welcome back" Romeo said before bursting into tears.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked as he did not notice the pink-haired nakama they left for seven years

"Papa?" a red-haired girl confusedly asked

"HuH?" the Tenrou group said as they were confused to what the girl said

"You're looking for Papa?" the girl repeated

"Yes Haru-chan, they are looking for your father" Romeo said, the older members were trying so hard not to LTFAO ( ***Laugh Their F***** Ass Off** ).

"Natsu has a daughter?" the tenrou group asked

"Yes, this is Master Natsu's daughter Haru" Lumi said who appeared behind them and picked up the girl

"Uncle Lumi"the girl said before pulling on Lumi's cheeks causing Lumi to put her down instantly

"Someone looking for me?" Natsu asked from behind the Tenrou group

"You were there?" the group once again shouted

"Yeah" Natsu casually said

"How long?" Lucy asked

"The whole time" Natsu said

"PAPA" Haru exclaimed as he run towards Natsu and hugged his leg

"Haru, no need for that" Natsu softly said as he picked up Haru and carried her in his arms.

"He acts mature and a father" Gray exclaimed

"Welcome back everybody" Natsu said with a smile

* * *

 **AH,,, another chapter done, guys, I am risking my grades for you, I did this first instead of my assignments.. that;s how much I care for you**

 **Next chapter will be the catching up….**

 **New OC's were introduced**

 **Hebe Sentou –from the awesome 'Light Says' of fanfiction**

 **Damion Lionhart – from my reader, and cool 'Optical Ratings'**

 **Fuyu Akemi – from the metallic 'BronzeApollo708'**

 **We'll get to meet new OC's then**

 ***Note I need evil OC's pass em up please***

 **Format will be like the other OC format I gave out few chapters back**

 **Follow. Fav. Read. Review**

 **BayBi….**


	13. Chapter 12

**So another chapter from me…yippee**

 **Sorry I didn't update sooner was busy with my school stuff...(it was horrible)  
**

* * *

 **Natsu's Little Dragon**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Remembering**

For the entire day Fairytail partied like there was no tomorrow for an entire day. It was the day their comrades returned from their slumber on Tenrou Island.

It was nighttime and everyone was asleep but for two persons, Natsu and the Master

They were talking with each other catching up on the top most floor of the guild looking at the skies.

"Fairytail had changed so much" Master said

"Well, seven years is a long time gramps" Natsu said

"Yes, it is my boy" Makarov agreed

"You know gramps, you could always take my place, I am just the master till you came back, so technically you're the master now since you're back" Natsu said

"Never my boy, I have served my sentence as a guild master, now I must see live as the father you people, besides you changed Fairytail, for the better of course, you even changed Magnolia" Makarov said as Natsu was on the verge of crying

"I really missed you gramps, all of you" Natsu said who was now sobbing and rubbing his eyes

"I missed you too brat, even for me it's only a week" Makarov said as he hugged Natsu

"Master, I wanted to ask you something, something about downstairs in the basement" Natsu said now with a serious voice

"I figured you'd find it" Makarov said

"So, is this fairytail's biggest secret? It is isn't it? " Natsu asked even though he knew the answer

"My boy, fairytail is not always light you know, we have secrets of our own too" Makarov said

"I know gramps, well enough of that I think I am hitting the bunk" Natsu said as he jumped outside the guild and landed swift fully on the ground five stories below him. Then he started to walk towards his home.

' _You really have changed my boy_ ' Makarov thought as he watched Natsu leave, Makarov got up then he too left and went towards God knows where

 **-Natsu's house-**

Natsu slowly opened the door, not taking chances of waking Haru up. He entered his small but cozy home, he slowly closed the door behind him. Then he started to walk towards Happy's and Haru's room. There he saw a note taped on the door.

 _They were really tired, so I tuck them to bed_

 _-Kinana_

Natsu mentally thanked Kinana for taking Haru and Happy home. He entered the room, neared Haru's bed where she was sleeping peacefully. He kissed Haru's forehead, then he moved towards Happy and threw over the ruffled blanket over him. He left and closed the door, and then he went towards his room and let himself to be taken away by his dreams

- **Next Day-**

"I wonder what this trophies are for" Wendy asked as she looked at 6 gold trophies that were on display inside the guild

"Well, they are important, the casings are enchanted so that no one can break or damage it" Carla said

Wendy approached Natsu who was talking with Master and Macao.

"Uhmm, excuse me" Wendy shyly said

"Ahh, we'll finish this talk some other time then" Natsu ended their conversation as he noticed Wendy

Macao and Master went their separate ways, master went towards the bar while Macao went towards his and Wakaba's usual table

"What is it Wendy-chan?" Natsu asked

Before Wendy could answer a shout was hear all throughout the guild

"FLAME-BRAIN FIGHT ME!"

"Sorry Wendy but I'll answer your questions later promise. I'll deal with you as soon as I deal with Gray" Natsu said

"It's okay, it can wait" Wendy said with a smile as she walked away

"What is it Gray, no need to be obnoxious about it?" Natsu said calmly to Gray who was now walking towards him. The tenrou group were shocked that Natsu handled Gray's insults maturely.

"I want to fight you, flame-brain" Gray said

"No, your bodies are still catching up the seven years you missed, you are not in perfect condition" Natsu said

"I don't care fight me!" Gray said

"Like I said Gray you are in no-" Natsu was interrupted

"Natsu, fight me also" Mira said

"Like I said to Gray, Mira I-" Natsu was once again interrupted

"Natsu, I approve of this fight as I too want to fight you, I want to know how much you've grown" Erza said

"Well this is going to be good" a random member said to another member

"Fine, I guess I need to show you that you are not in full condition, however this is not a fight this is just a lesson, so I will not hold this against you" Natsu said

"Okay then let's fight" Gray said as he readied his magic

"Not here Gray, I don't want to add up to the guild's expenses" Natsu said "Out back"

The tenrou group was again shocked by this attitude

Soon the whole guild was at the guild's training grounds

"So who wants to fight me" Natsu calmly asked

"Me" Gray said

"Me" Mira said

"I will participate in this bout" Erza said

Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergeen, Elfman raised their arms.

"I assume you want to fight me too, Damion, Hebe, Fuyu, Lumi,too bad Nick and Jed aren't here" Natsu said

"Hmph, we'll beat you without them" Damion said

"So let' see…Gray, Mira, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, Ever, Elfman, Damion, Fuyu, Hebe and Lumi, wants to fight anybody I forgot?" Natsu asked for confirmation

"Me" Gildarts said

"Well Gildarts we'll spar later when I'm done with these guys" Natsu said with a smirk

"What about me?" Cana said

"Okay, then Cana, anybody else want to fight me" Natsu said

"None, okay let's start" Natsu said

"Okay, back away, back away" Max warned

"Bets, place your bets, place your bets" Happy shouted

"HEY! Why is no one betting for me" Gray said

"Because they want their money" Happy shouted back

"Why you little?" Gray said

"Hey who do you think will win?" Alzack asked Bisca

"Hmm, Erza and Mira seem like a threat, there's also Gray and Laxus, the new ones then Gildarts" Bisca said

"GO BEAT THEM PAPA!" Haru shouted

"Will do Haru" Natsu flashed Haru a smile

"Okay get ready, on three you fight" Kinana said

"One"

"Two" she backed away

"Three" she shouted from the crowd

 **(I suck at fight scenes)**

" **Ice make: Lance** " Gray released a multiple number of lance towards Natsu.

Natsu evaded all of them and landed skillfully

" **Evil Explosion** "

An attack came from Natsu's rear

He dodged it again but this time barely

" **The Knight: Blumenblatt"**

This time swords came after him. Natsu sidestepped and evaded all of them

"Hey, I thought this was one on one" Natsu complained but inside he was happy he got some action

"Damn, we didn't even hit him"

"Attack don't think" Natsu said as he lunged towards Gray

" **Water Wall"** Juvia created a wall that protected Gray and stopped Natsu's attack.

"Nice one Juvia" Gray said

" **Re-quip: flame empress armor"**

" **Take over: Sitri"**

Erza changed armor and Mira switched to a stronger soul.

"Come" Natsu said

Mira and Erza lunged at Natsu, both of them in sync with each other, Natsu also parried their blows.

Erza swing at Natsu and Natsu evaded the sword, while Mira made her move and used Evil Explosion on Natsu. Natsu caught Mira's hands and directed them towards the ground. Erza and Mira skidded back.

"Damn"

" **Salamander"** Gajeel shouted as he released a breath attack directed towards Natsu. Natsu evaded it but during that Gajeel cut the distance between them and engaged him into hand-to-hand combat. Natsu landed punches on Gajeel, but Gajeel can't seem to land a hit on Natsu. Gajeel tried ti punch Natsu's gut but he caught it and round housed him.

" **Ice make: hammer** " Gray said as he jumped over Natsu' head and prepared to land the hammer on him. Natsu did the least possible thing to do. He stood there. When the hammer was inches away he punched the hammer causing it to shatter

" **Water slicer** " Juvia unleashed a barrage of attack towards Natsu, but Natsu was too fast. He evaded, dodged them all.

" **Man"** Elfman shouted as he reared back his now, bull arm and prepared to hit Natsu's blind spot. Natsu disappeared from Elfman's view and reappeared behind him where he kicked him which sent him flying.

Ever then proceeded to go in front of Natsu and removed her glasses. Natsu in turn closed his eyes, bad idea, Bickslow and Freed tried to attack him, but he evaded it still with his eyes closed. Laxus then turned into a bolt and lunged at Natsu and landed a hit on him.

Natsu still closed his eyes, and stood still getting information about his surroundings using his other senses.

Natsu then went towards Ever at unbelievable speeds and punched her in the gut. The Natsu opened his eyes as Freed and Bickslow were about to attack him. He caught Freed's and Bickslow's foot and threw them away. Next was Laxus.

The two stared down at each other before jumping towards each other. Natsu round housed Laxus causing him to fall and stumble back towards the others.

"Let's beat him with one attack" Erza said

" **Evil Explosion** "

" **Re-quip: Purgatory Armor** "

" **Ice make: lance"**

" **Roar of the Iron Dragon"**

" **Roar of the Lightning Dragon"**

" **Fairy Leprechaun"**

" **Baron Formation"**

" **Water Slicer"**

" **Dark Ecriture"**

" **Beast arm"**

All of them attacked at Natsu, which caused a great explosion causing dust to blow over them.

"That must've got him" Mira said

"All talk no bite" Gray said

"Shush, we don't know for sure" Erza said as she kept an eye towards where Natsu was

When the dust settled, it revealed an unscathed Natsu.

"What?" All of them shouted

"It's my turn to use magic" Natsu said

"He wasn't using magic when he was fighting us" Gray said in disbelief

The temperature around them seemed to rise at an alarming rate. Everyone was sweating even the spectators except for the kids, Gildarts and Master.

"What is this?" Gray said

The temperature continued to raise, the grass around Natsu started to burn. Rocks started floating

"No way, this is his magical power" Mira said

Natsu took a step forward, causing the rock under his feet to break and scatter. By this time Natsu's opponents were being crushed by the sheer force of his magic.

"It's so strong" Erza commented as she tried to move

Natsu raised his power causing everyone on the training ground except the spectators to fall on the ground unable to move.

"Do you concede?" Natsu asked

No one answered, and he raised his power.

"I repeat, Do you concede?" Natsu asked once again

' _His power seems like it can still grow, what kind of monster Natsu is now_ ' Erza thought

"We—coonce—d-e-" Erza weakly said because of the bone crushing force

"Okay then" Natsu smiled and the binding force was gone away in an instant.

"Now you guys" Natsu turned towards the new members

"We concede also" Lumiloco said.

"No fun" Natsu pouted "Then Gildarts it's your turn, wait, speaking of which, didn't Cana say she will fight me?" Natsu asked as he looked around

"Uh, it seems like she didn't even make it there" Kinana said spotting an unconscious Cana, with beer seeping out of her mouth

"Aye, she looks pooped" Happy said

"Now Gildarts" Natsu said

"Let's go then" Gildarts said as he went towards Natsu

"You know that I don't like holding back do you now?" GIldarts warned

"Same old, same old" Natsu ignored Gildarts

"You asked for it" Gildarts said as he suddenly charged at Natsu, he readied his fist and swung only to be stopped by Natsu who caught his fist before it made contact with his face.

"Now, now Gildarts don't be like that" Natsu said as he threw away Gildarts hand

"Just testing you" Gildarts smiled

"Now shall we begin" Natsu said

The two charged at each other, they punched each other in the face. Natsu recovered from the hit and went to kick Gildarts, however Gildarts dodged it and planted an elbow on Natsu's back. Natsu caught Gildarts foot and swung Gildarts toward him where he kneed him in the guts. Both contenders retreated from each other.

"Nice one Gildarts, I really felt that" Natsu said

"Hmph, that was only me tickling you" Gildarts said

"really now" Natsu said as he charged again. Gildarts prepared to intercept Natsu he punched the gorund causing a crack that went towards Natsu , but at the last possible moment Natsu lit his feet up causing him to fly and avoid Gildarts rock parade. When he was directly over Gildarts he dissipated the flames on his feet and lit his hands on fire. Then he let gravity take its place

" **Karyuu no Tekken"**

Dust blew over them. When it settled Gildarts caught Natsu fist before it hit him.

"I concede" Gildarts said

"What?" Natsu asked in confusion

"I lose" Gildarts said

"Ehh" the crowd reacted

"Yay, Papa Won!" Haru shouted in triumph

Half of the crowd was crying and the other half were rejoicing, it was because the money they lost and gained.

The crowd started to disperse and go inside the guild

"How strong has Natsu gotten?" Gray asked

"Yeah, it felt like he was not using his fullpower against us" Erza said

"Well that is what you get for challenging a wizard saint" Lumi butted in as he passed them

Gray's jaw literally hit the ground as he heard this

"What Natsu is a wizard saint?" Erza asked

"Yeah, he's a saint" Max said from behind them

"Why didn't you tell us this before" Mira said

"You never asked us" Max pointed out

"We better get stronger than this" Gray said

"Well Wendy, let's wait for the others to come here, it's a long story and I don't want to repeat it" they hear Natsu say

"There they are now Wendy, call them over" Natsu said to Wendy

"Minna-san!" Wendy called out

"What's this about?" Erza asked

"Ah, little Wendy here was curious to what those trophies were about" Natsu said pointing towards the six trophies

"So what are they?" Gray asked

"I'll explain when everyone from Tenrou is here"

After a few minutes of calling and shouting at each other, the Tenrou group were grouped together.

"So, listen carefully, I am gonna tell you what happened these past few years you were gone" Natsu said

* * *

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **Kaboom, that's the end of that chapter right there…haha LOL I am so evil**

 **Sorry for grammatical errors, typos and other mistakes I made**

 **BTW: Natsu was just toying with the fight, he didn't use his full strength because he didn't want to hurt them.**

 **.**

 **Baybi...**

 **Fairytail is not mine and it belongs to Hiro Mashima**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : I am so sorry for not updating for so long , I broke my old laptop and I had to buy a new one the hard way. I had to save money for weeks to get new a laptop. Well my parents gave me additional money. I am still paying for it :(  
**

 **So your long awaited story. BTW the next set of stories will be flashbacks.**

 **If you find it boring don't read.**

* * *

 **Natsu's Little Dragon**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Grand Magic Games Arc**

 **How it all started**

 **[FLASHBACK]**

{6 YEARS BEFORE}

Crocus

It had been three months since Natsu announced the Grand Magic Games and everyone has left to train. Natsu, Haru, and Kinana were left to tend to the guild though they still trained during those months. Natsumi and Laki went together to win. Max, Warren, Droy and Jet went to train together. Lumi left to train alone because he knew nobody except Natsu during at the time. Macao, Wakaba and Romeo went to train together.

Natsu and the others were currently waiting for their return.

"Dada" Haru said in a small voice

Haru Dragneel, the daughter of Natsu Dragneel, one year old and now can utter simple words like dada, hapi, tummy, and sorts **(no the sorts word, I meant the baby words, get a common sense)**

"Haru" Natsu said before lifting Haru up into his arms and placing him on his lap

"Hmm, I wonder when they'll be back?" Happy asked to no one in particular

"Natsu said three months so they should start returning by now" Kinana said

Then the double doors of the guild opened signaling that someone has returned.

The doors opened and revealed Laki and Natsumi.

"Welcome back" Natsu greeted them

"Oh, we're home" Laki said to Natsu

{an hour later}

Most of the people had arrived at the guild and were now settled. Natsumi and Laki were the first ones to arrive followed by Macao, Romeo and Wakaba, then Lumi.

"So tell us more about the details of these Grand Magic whatnot?" Lumi asked Natsu

"I didn't tell you?" Natsu asked confusedly

"NO!" Everyone facepalmed at the fact that he forgot that he forgot to tell the details of the Grand Magic Games.

"Uh, well I'll explain later, when everyone's arrived" Natsu said

So they waited till everyone arrived. It was until late noon when everyone arrived.

"Okay, so I will be explaining some things" Natsu said as he cleared his throat

"First, these so called Grand Magic Games, these festivities will be held at Crocus in a week" Natsu said

"Crocus, you mean Crocus the capital city!" Macao interrupted

"Yes, so don't interrupt me!" Natsu half screamed at Macao

"So, each guild can send a team with five members plus one reserve member" Natsu said

"so you'll be picking five of us to participate?" Wakaba asked/ interrupted

"You know I could explain better without you butting every second" Natsu said clearly ticked off

"Sorry" Macao and Wakaba said

"So this five persons are"

"Laki"

"Natsumi"

"Jet"

"Max"

"Lumi"

"Damion" everyone was confused

"Damion?" everyone asked

"Aye, our newest member Damion" Natsu said "come out Damion"

A figure from the rafters jumped down and landed in the middle of the crowd.

It revealed a man who was slightly tall, has black hair, black eyes wearing glasses.

"Hello" the man said

"Everyone this is Damion, Damion this is everyone" Natsu introduced

"Nice to meet you everyone" Damion greeted everyone

' _He's strong I'll give him that, he must be at least at Laxus' level'_ Laki thought

' _Minna'_ Laki remembered the comrades they lost.

"Laki?" Max shook Laki out of her daze

"Oh, I'm sorry I just remembered what would it be like if our old comrades are still here" Laki said, those bonded closely with those who were lost started to look down.

"OI! What's with those ugly faces" Natsu shouted

' _Ugly, us_ 'Everyone thought

"Don't go crying now, it's because of them we made it this far" Natsu said

"I'm sure they also want us to win this" Natsu finished

"So let's make sure that we met their expectations of us"

* * *

 **Sorry, if this chapter is a bit short (introductions, what can you say)  
**

 **Sorry for typos, grammatical errors, and for the short story.**

 **I'm still kinda getting adjusted again after a long time of not writing, please tell me if you notice any errors or mistakes and comment it in the review button or PM me, let's work together to make this story better**

 **Please no flames,**

 **I promise I'll make the next one betters, and still expect the unpredictable updates till the week after next week. Still configuring my laptop and I am still a student and i would really appreciate it if you reviewed, it boosts my morale to write sometimes  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys another chapter, and for those who are confused why Damion was accepted immediately to the family, it's because the chapter is a cliffhanger, though it doesn't look like one**

 **BTW, guys I will not be updating next week because of my First quarter exams and I have to use the ol' noggin**

 **So, another chapter from me**

* * *

 **Natsu's Little Dragon**

 **Grand Magic Games Arc**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Onwards with a bang and boom!**

"FOR OUR COMRADES!" the guild shouted (A/N: those who knew the ones who disappeared said this while the newer members were just shouting)

The entire guild now had awakened, they were going to win the stupid Grand Magic Games and make their comrades proud.

"Oh, yeah. Why's the new guy participating?" Macao asked

"Oh, I never did explain did I" Natsu said

The guild by this time had focused on Natsu and Macao.

"Well, Damion come here!" Natsu called out into the crowd

Damion made his way through the crowd, and towards Natsu

"Introduce yourself" Natsu simply said

"Konichiwa! My name is Damion Lionhart, you might know me by the name of Crasher, the guy who can't have nice things"

The crowd murmured and tried to remember if they came across the name Damion just said

"What's your magic?" Laki asked

"Well" Damion gestured towards the wall of the guild, everybody looked towards the wall. Then there was a bright light and the wall was destroyed.

"You use crash magic?!" Romeo asked with astonishment

Suddenly, the temperature started to go higher, everybody could feel the cold shiver running down their spine.

"Damion" Natsu slowly said

"What?" Damion said oblivious that Natsu looked pissed

"Tell me, where is the wall of the guild?" Natsu said in a slow voice trying not to shout

"Gone, I blew it didn't you see?" Damion said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? REPAIRING THAT WALL IS NOT CHEAP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT COSTS TO REPAIR WALLS, LET ALONE THAT SIZE! REPLACE IT, REPLACE IT NOW, NOW," Natsu blew up and everyone backed away from the angered dragon

"How much?" Damion said

"HuH?" Natsu and the guild asked

"How much is the cost?" Damion said

"6 million jewels" Natsu deadpanned

Damion and the guild just blinked

"That's extortion!" Damion and the guild said

Natsu just went back to drink his beer. After that commotion the guild returned to its normal party mode, the guild started interrogating Damion like he was a criminal. Midway the party Natsu posted something on the doors of the guild. Everyone who were curious, looked at what Natsu posted when he left.

 _Fairytail Guild Closed Temporarily_

 _Grand Magic Games, Crocus find us there_

 _Have urgent and important business, go to the townhall_

 _Keyword: Urgent and Important_

 _Have a nice day_

The crowd went back inside and saw Natsu tapping his foot on the ground. The crowd was confused, are they supposed to do something? Did they do something wrong?

"Get ready we will go to Crocus in two hours, pack up, say goodbyes, and for those who want to tag along, you can come, be here two hours" Natsu simply said before we went to his office to pick Haru up and for them to go home and pack up.

Timeskip: 2 hours later

"Is everyone here?" Natsu asked

"Yeah" the crowd of mages said

"Let's go" Natsu said, the entire guild went with them, Natsu rented the train so they could get to Crocus earlier than so they could rest up and explore

Timeskip: After the train ride

"Woah" Romeo said as he saw Crocus, the capital of Fiore

It was surely going to be a festival

* * *

 **Sorry, for typos and grammatical errors, I try to go over it but I still can't see it all**

 **Short chapter yes, but because of the time I have , I am left with this, and BTW this is only a filler chapter, I didn't want to rush the story like, really fast**

 **Review guys it really boosts my morale to write more chapters**

 **Follow, Fav,**

 **Kazuna is signing out**


	16. an

**Sorry, not a chapter guys and a lot has come up and I think I will stop writing this story for now and focus on other things.**

 **Don't worry, I am only putting this story in hiatus, I have to turn my focus into something else.**

 **The story will continue, but lately I've been getting a writer's block (Is that right?)**

 **Yeah, I am losing my will tow write my ideas because of the other things that I have to focus on like studying, remember I am a student, another reason is I am running out of ideas.**

 **So anyways, Natsu's Little Dragon is on a hiatus period, but it is not discontinued**

 **I'll probably post another chapter in like a month or two. I just need to gather my thoughts**


	17. author's note FINAL

**Author Note:**

 **Guys I will be deleting this story**

 **BEFORE you throw anything at me, I will explain**

 **I have four reasons as to why I want to scrap it**

 **After reading the story again, I noticed that the story was full of holes, I mean the plot. The way it was progressing, I don't like it**

 **After reading the story and the reviews, I noticed that the story was rushed**

 **It lacked major details**

 **How to put this….I got sick of how it turned out**

 **So, those are my reasons, but I there is still hope. I will be deleting this story and I will be creating a new story, still it's going to be titled His Young One.**

 **Please support it, the prologue is already out.**


End file.
